


A Lot of Nights

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a confusing rich dick, Aphrodisiacs, As if there wasn't a more appropriate tag for this thing:, Begging, Bondage, Costumes, Edgeplay-ish? idk, F/M, Fluff, Hanamiya and Haizaki are both assholes, I think that they is an actual word for that, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Subspace, Thought Hanamiya is a manipulative asshole, Toys, Voyeurism, but I forgot it, mafia au in chapter 12, porns with faint plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Nights that are spent in unusual ways. (Let's get real here, this is just a group of smut. Honestly. That's it. Feel free to submit pairings and kinks.)





	1. A Night of Ties [MidoTaka]

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my dump for a lot of smut.

 

Midorima doesn't know what's happening anymore. His head is melting through his body, his torso is covered by another, by the worst thing is that  _he can't move._

Takao has him tied to that bed, forced to submit to his wishes.

"How are you liking it, Shin-chan?" Takao's voice sounded light and breathless, though it was understandable as they just had their mouths connected.

Midorima's anger came back like a wave, "Just, make it fast, nanodayo."

"Make it fast," Takao looked...irritated, just for a split second, then he looked content.

"Just because you said that Shin-chan," Takao licked the area around his pulse point and bit it, "I'll make it so slow you'll be  _begging_  be the end of it. I see you're interested."

Takao rubbed his bare ass against Midorima's cock, as he had felt it twitch as he was talking to Midorima.

Midorima cursed every muscle in his body as he rutted up against Takao.

"See...you like it, or at least your body does," Takao leaned forwards, against Midorima's chest, "And your body has always been more honest."

Takao planted bites and kisses all over Midorima's chest. Midorima moaned throughout all of it. He was going to have to cover himself completely.

"See, Shin-chan...it isn't so bad, is it?" Takao smirked at him, "I want to see you beg, I won't have sex with you until you do..."

"No, Takao."

"Wow, Shin-chan, what a curt answer!" Takao gave him a predatory look, "Doesn't matter what you think," Takao rolled his hips against Midorima's, "You'll be doing it anyways."

Then Takao began his assault, he began with licking Midorima all over, from his neck to his hips.

After that he began to kiss everywhere.

Midorima's body was fire, everywhere Takao touched sending a wave of heat through him.

Through all of Takao's ministrations he was moaning.

"You haven't begged yet?" Takao shot him a look of irritation, "Why can't you be as honest as your body is? Your body and mouth and begging me to come closer, but you haven't said a word yet. Do you realize how much of a nuisance you're being to the both of us?”

Midorima snuck a look at Takao's cock, he was painfully hard and at his head, a bead of precome was oozing out.

"See, Shin-chan. Why don't you just give in?"

"No Takao,"

"Fine."

Takao then, without any warning beforehand began stroking Midorima.

"Let's see how you deal with this."

Takao knew exactly which points to press, to twist, to make Midorima melt in his hands.

"Ha..ah..ah."

Midorima closed his eyes as his boy moved at its own accord, twisting from side to side. Trying to get away from the intense pleasure arching through his body, but failing as he was tied to the bed.

Midorima cracked his eyes opened as the hand stopped as he was just about the reach his climax. What he saw took his breath away.

Takao had his head between his legs and Midorima's cock in his hands. He looked annoyed and ticked off, but Midorima could see a primal hunger Takao had when he took a look at Midorima's cock.

Takao then lowered his head onto Midorima's cock, they both moaned in unison, sounds mixing together to create a harmony.

Takao then began bobbing his head up and down, his speed increasing with every motion.

Midorima could feel with resolve crumbling, "Ah...yes, Takao...d-don't stop..."

The fire was spreading everywhere, collecting at his groin.

It was just about to be released-

then it all stopped.

"I'm not...going to let...you come yet...Midorima," Takao said, almost completely out of breath.

Midorima looked up at his lover. He had a red flush all over him, and was visibly panting. All he could see in him was that primal hunger.

"God...just give in already..." Takao's hand crept around to his back, "I'm not...even sure... I can control myself...anymore."

Midorima watched as a finger disappeared into Takao's hole being moved in and out by Takao's finger.

Takao splayed himself on Midorima's chest, his finger moving urgently inside of himself, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"God...ha...ah...ah...fu-ck" Takao moaned, shaking back and forth.

"Ah!" Takao's rolled back, and his back arced as his hit is prostate.

That broke Midorima's resolve completely.

"Takao, please." Midorima didn't care,  _couldn't_ care, "Please Takao, let me fuck you."

"Yes, Shin-chan." Takao hissed. He quickly sat up, and moved down, onto Midorima's cock.

He lowered himself quickly, trying to fill himself completely.

"Yes...Shin-chan... fill me up...mmm...want you so bad...ha...yes."

"Takao..." Midorima felt a contentment filling him.

"Kazunari," Takao felt so tight around him, " _move_."

"Ha...yes Shin-chan..."

Takao then began moved his hips up and down, bouncing on Midorima. The lewd sounds of their bodies were nearly masked by their moans.

Up, down, twist, repeated.

"Yes...Shin-chan... that took too long..."

"Kazunari..."

Midorima pushed his hips up to Takao's, surprising him, and drawing out a long moan.

"Kazunari, unbind me," Midorima commanded.

"Yes...Shin-chan," Takao listened to his command and began to untie his binding.

As soon as the binding was out of the way, Midorima flipped them over and began pounding Takao.

"YES, SHIN-CHAN! D-DON'T STOP!"

Midorima searched around for his prostate. The moment he found it, then began pounding it.

Takao fell silent.

Midorima felt a primal satisfaction at this. When Takao was completely overwhelmed by pleasure, he would become like a rag doll. He would still move his hips, but he wouldn't talk or do anything else. He would just move up and down, looking at Midorima in the state that he was when he entered this state. He could have his eyes closed, half-lidded, wide open, he wouldn't move. Takao was currently looking at him with eyes almost completely closed, but Midorima could see his pupils-although they were blurry due to his lack of glasses- that were blown wide by lust.

Midorima felt his orgasm creeping on up him, threatening to take over.

Midorima waited for the moment that Takao started screaming, when the pleasure wasn't something that he could contain anymore, when it tore through him completely.

"SHINTAROU!"

The fire in Midorima's stomach came to a stop for a split second then it all spilled out, as Takao tightened around him as he came.

He came deep in Takao's ass, filling him up as Takao came on his chest, painting parts of it white.

Both men slumped in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Takao then lifted himself off Midorima and laid himself next to his lover on their bed.

"So, Shin-chan," Takao said, still slighting breathless, "How did you like your birthday present? I also got you to beg. I consider that an achievement."

Midorima just rolled over, and unknown to Takao he was hiding a blush that took over his face.

"Shin-chan, don't be so prideful!"

"Shut up and let me go to sleep, nanodayo."

"Fine. Good night, Shin-chan!"

Midorima turned over and kissed his lover, "Good night, Kazunari. I love you."

Takao leaned closer until their heads were touching, "I love you too, Shintarou."


	2. A Night of No Resistance [MidoTaka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't new. This is my first smut in a different place.

Takao rapped on the door of his lover's condo. It was out of courtesy, as he opened the door with his own key.

He laughed to himself as he was greeted to the sight of a pristine living place.

Then he was greeted by a disheveled Midorima.

He was shirtless and wearing sweats and a nightcap.

"Hello, Shin-chan! I'm home!"

"Takao, you don't live here nanodayo."

Takao slunk closer to Midorima, "You don't like having me here?"

Takao then stepped closer until he was centimeters away from Midorima. He relished the badly concealed shiver that ran through his lover's body.

"I don't want to leave yet," Takao placed a light, almost unnoticeable kiss on Midorima's collarbone- Midorima still shuddered.

Midorima looked down at him, sleep and sparks of lust in his jade eyes.

"But," Takao ran his finger down from Midorima's jaw to his chest, "if you want me to leave, I can. That's always on the table."

Takao pushed his lips to Midorima's and whispered straight in his ear, "Or you can do me on one..."

Takao didn't even have to wait 15 seconds before he was shoved into a wall. He loved teasing Midorima when he was sleeping, he lost all inhibitions and Takao knew that he would be absolutely pounded.

Takao moaned as Midorima lips met his neck, teasing all of his sensitive spots.

"God...yes...don't stop Shin- CHAN!" Takao screamed out as Midorima bit a sensitive spot on his neck.

Midorima looked Takao in the eyes that were now completely clouded by lust. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Midorima growled.

Takao's mind turned sluggish- he growled at him, actually growled.

Midorima sighed and lifted Takao up, over his shoulder and carried his to the bedroom.

"Hey, Midorima Shintarou! Put me down-"

Midorima threw him down on the bed, extinguishing all further argument with one smoldering look. Takao shivered.

Midorima, without a word, began unbuttoning Takao's shirt. Takao kept him on his toes by planting kisses all over Midorima's bare torso. Then, yet again, without words, Midorima pulled down Takao's pants and boxers at the same time.

Takao moaned as the cool air hit his cock, which was already dripping precome.

Midorima took his is his mouth. Takao's mind went completely blank as the warm carven as Midorima took him into his mouth. Takao moaned as he was basically played with.

He was being swirled around, taken out of Midorima's mouth, his head was being kissed and swallowed... Takao couldn't even think straight anymore.

Oh my god- and Takao's mind went completely as a finger was pushed into him. He was completely overtaken by the sensations that gripped his body like a vice.

Yes...don't stop...please...ahh... At this point Takao didn't even know if he was saying this, or if he was thinking it.

And he really didn't care. He just wanted Midorima, all of him.

Takao disconnected himself from his boyfriend. Midorima sent him a questioning look.

Takao didn't waste a moment and started pulling down his boyfriend's sweats, erection already visible.

As soon as he was uncovered, he gave his boyfriend's cock on longing look before taking him in completely.

Midorima moaned and rolled over until he was laying on the bed.

Takao licked and swallowed his boyfriend while fingering himself.

He just couldn't wait anymore.

Takao pushed his lover over until he was lying all the way down.

Then he moved up until he was straddling his boyfriend.

And once again, his mind went blank was he sank down on his boyfriend.

God...Y-e-ee-s

Takao rolled his hips and grinded down on his boyfriend.

Takao tilted his head back and let out a uninterrupted moan.

"Ha-ah, yes..."

Takao leaned forwards and Midorima instantly connected himself to Takao's neck.

Takao grinded down, Midorima surprising him by meeting him halfway.

Then the rhythm was repeated.

Again.

And again.

And again, until it had become nature. They moved together, and together they met each other halfway.

The fire in Takao's stomach grew until it was wild and uncontrollable. It was everywhere. From where they were meeting, where Midorima's hands were on his hips, from his breath and her cheeks, Midorima's mouth on his neck...

And it was getting hotter, his stomach coiling around on itself.

His orgasm hit him like a truck, taking over all of his senses.

Takao let out a scream, pulling Midorima over the end with him.

All of Takao's strength left him and he collapsed on Midorima's chest.

Both men laid their panted for a couple of seconds.

"So... can I go back to sleep?"

Takao let out a short bark.

"I'm not keeping you up."

"...Anymore."

"Shin-chan, do you want me to keep you up more?"

"No!" Takao felt kind of insulted by Midorima's quick response.

Midorima took his leave and gathered his blankets.

Within seconds, he was asleep.

Takao rolled his eyes at the man next to him.

This guy... he thought.

Takao touched the cum oozing out of him. He scooped some up with a finger and tasted it.

It tasted like Midorima.

And he couldn't wait to taste more in the morning.

 


	3. A Night of Continued Resistance [MidoTaka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima just wants to do his homework.  
> Takao wants something completely different.  
> (Midorima ends up wanting it too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make more in Takao's perceptive. Well, *cracks knuckles* I've got some work to do.

Midorima bent himself over his homework, poring over it somewhat excessively.

"Shin-chan, I'm done with my homework," Takao announced.

"How?” Midorima inquired, “I’ve just gotten started.”

"Because you're you, Shin-chan," Takao replied, "And now I'm bored. What should I do?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Midorima snapped, "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Takao starts to get up from their shared bed, but sits back down again.

Midorima tries his best to get Takao out of his mind and concentrate on his homework.

His concentration splintered when Takao laid a kiss on the back of his neck. It took a lot of self-control so that he didn’t react.

"Takao, leave me alone," Midorima snapped. Takao wrapped his hands around his lover.

"Shin-chan, I have a better idea of how to spend our time than doing homework. It involves just you and me, nothing else needed," Taka whispered into his ear.

Midorima kept his eyes on his homework, knowing that if he looked at Takao, he would be swept up in those teasing steel blue eyes in a second.

"Takao, leave me alone," Midorima repeated. Takao planted another kiss to the back of his neck, sucking and biting. Midorima had to resist the urge just to put his head back and indulge in the feeling.

"Takao, I need to get the paper done by next week, and, as I recall, you're not studying to be a doctor, so can you please leave me-," Midorima turns around the tiniest bit and immediately regrets his decision as he was pulled into a kiss.

The kiss was hot and sensual, aiming to distract. And distract it did. As Midorima was distracted by the kiss and the Takao himself, Takao had maneuvered himself into his hips, moving his homework to the side.

"Hmm...Shin-chan, this seems like a good position," Takao says, smirking. Midorima feels the heat in his cheeks and sputters. Jesus, they've been dating for 4 years, things like this, and just Takao in general, shouldn't make him blush.

"Ha, Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao,"

"I'm fine with that," He replies and begins to kiss his neck again, leaving hickeys. Midorima just leans back and revels in the sparks that race all over. He leans back until he's lying on the bed with Takao laying on top of him. He relaxes completely, leaving him at Takao's mercy. He starts off at his neck, but then lowers to the collarbone, and unbuttons Midorima's shirt to get to his muscled chest. Midorima is proud of the fact that he kept his fitness even after quitting basketball, as did Takao. 

Midorima closes his eyes and relaxes, every kiss like a promise that they will never separate.

"Shin-chan," Midorima cracked an eye open at the sound of Takao's whine, "get up, I want you to top."

"No," Midorima counters, "I wanted to do homework, so to compensate, you're doing the work."

"How is that fair?" Takao complains.

"I'm not moving," Midorima slides his eyes shut, reveling in Takao's expression of annoyance, the last thing that he managed to see.

"Fine," then, to his surprise, Takao palms him. Midorima let out a moan of surprise, eyes flying open.

Takao sends him a sultry smile and  _peels_ off his shirt and pants and quickly does his share of work on Midorima. 

He glares at how  _flat_ Midorima is. While he is erect, Midorima seems like he only has a slight hard on.

“Shin-chan,” he said, irritated, “I thought I had more of an effect on you.”

Midorima moaned the warmth that enveloped him as Takao took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down with the ease that came from years of practice, making him hard and wanting almost instantly.

It took all the self-control he had amassed over the years to stop him from taking Takao and pounding him until he was screaming.

Takao saw the look in his eyes.

Takao glared at him with  _too_ much fire, considering their current position, "You're too stubborn for your own good, Shintarou."

Midorima moved so he could prepare Takao while keeping underneath him. Takao moaned and shivered at the two fingers moving around in him.

He tilted his head back and let out a loud, higher pitched moan when Midorima hit his prostate, a place that he had committed to memory years ago. He rolled his hips, trying to savor every moment of it.

"Takao, I think you're ready," Midorima informed.

"Finally," Takao said, breathless.

When he sank down on Midorima, Midorima's glasses were removed and flung somewhere on the bed.

"Takao, I-"

"F-Forget them, Shin-chan. I'd think you look better without glasses, or at least in situations like this," Takao announces, trying to cover up his blush with his hand.

Everything was slightly blurry, but the thing that Midorima wanted to see drew everything to him.

Midorima gently removed Takao's hand, sat up, and kissed him. Takao complied with the kiss and that's all they did for a couple of seconds- kiss, tongues intertwined with Midorima seated deep within Takao.

Midorima loved times like these, when they just kiss and he can just love Takao with all his heart, nothing else in the way. 

Takao is the first to make a move. He rolls his hips, bringing them even closer. They both moan in each other’s mouths, loving the feeling of their moans shared between them. 

Takao quickly sets a fast rhythm, with Midorima snapping his hips up to meet him halfway.

Takao tilted his head back, eyes rolling with the tilt of his head, finally separating their lips. Midorima takes the opportunity to mark Takao by biting and sucking on his now exposed neck, only increasing his moans. 

"Ahh...Shintarou...I'm close... _god,_ " At this point Takao was shaking because of how close he was.

Midorima took his cock in his hands and started pumping Takao, stimulating him even further.

"Ahh...Coming!" Takao manages to choke out between moans before his eyes roll back completely and he comes, streams of his come falling between him and Midorima. 

Midorima flips him over and continues to pound into him, searching for his own release. It comes a few seconds later, sweeping through him like a wildfire. 

He pushes in as deep as he can, and unloads in Takao.

" _Kazunari_ ," he whispers into the skin of Takao's nape as he comes. 

He laid down again, completely spent. 

"So, Shin-chan," Midorima looked up and was met with Takao's teasing smile, "I'd say that was better that doing homework, right?"

Midorima turns over, "Don't push it, nanodayo."


	4. A Night of Continued Pleasure [TakaMido]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima, for some reason or another, agrees to have a vibrator put up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Midorima as the bottom! Please leave kudos if you like it!

Midorima was standing still in the middle of the sidewalk. Thankfully, no one else was out other than him and Takao.

He didn't think he was really able to move anyways.

He shook his hips slightly to move the vibrator in him to a slightly less sensitive area.

He stood stock still to keep control of himself.

Takao hugged him tightly from behind.

"Shin-chan! How are things going?" Takao asked happily.

Then he lowered his voice to a sensual whisper, "Remember the rules, Shintarou, you have to answer, no acting like a tsundere."

Midorima gathered everything he had to make a somewhat educated reply, "I'm, ah _,_ feeling fine, ah _,_ Takao."

"That's very good, Shin-chan!" Takao lowered the speed and vibrations down to the lowest setting.

Midorima let out a breath of pure relief as he wasn't in immediate danger of cumming anymore. He resisted the very strong urge to direct a very strong glare at his boyfriend, as he knew that the vibrator would be turned up again.

"So, Shin-chan...are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, Takao, I am," Midorima replied.

They had only gotten a meter or two before Takao pulled the pin on the grenade that set everything in motion.

"Shin-chan, give me a kiss." Takao commanded, giving Midorima a look of contempt.

"No, nanodayo," Midorima responded before he had a chance to think.

The vibrations instantly increased. Midorima had to lean on a wall and nearly bite a hole through his lips to keep his composure.

"Takao...please... **_Ah!..._** turn it down...hah." Midorima begged, barely able to contain himself.

"Nope, give me a kiss first," Takao teased.

Midorima didn't think for a second before he kissed Takao, hard. He slipped his tongue into Takao's mouth taking him by surprise.

"Mmm...Midorima..."

Midorima, though shivering and near insane managed to beg, " _Please,_ Takao, turn it down. Please. I'm going to loose it."

Midorima was seeing everything blurry as the orgasm began to approach.

He barely heard Takao's yes of agreement before the vibrator was turned down.

"So, Shin-chan," Takao whispered in his ear, "how about we take this back to our apartment?"

Midorima sure couldn't disagree.

* * *

Midorima was thrown on the bed.

He could barely feel anything other the pleasure arching though him. Takao had turned the vibrator on to the highest setting and had left it to sit in him.

He writhed from side to side, eyes rolling, back arching, his body acting without him, his moans and screams filling up the room.

"GOD...TAKAO...YES!" Midorima just couldn't contain himself, he had been holding himself back for too long.

"Hmm..." Takao was on the edge of the bed, watching Midorima with attentive eyes.

"I'm going to make you cum so many times, you won't even be able to think." Takao flashed him a smile that was completely predatory.

Midorima came instantly as Takao wrapped his hand around the cock and pumped.

His hips leapt off the bed as he came, the vibrator in his ass elongating his orgasm. He fell back to the bed in a crumpled, sweaty heap.

He closed his eyes as the ride started up again.

"Shin-chan, open your eyes," Takao commanded.

Midorima tried to pry his eyes open, but a particular strong vibration against his prostate made him cum again.

" _AhhhAhhAhhh!"_

His hips, once again jumped off the bed as cum painted over his chest. He panted hard, trying to recover.

"Shintarou," Midorima shivered as his first name rolled off Takao's lips, "Open your eyes. Now."

Midorima managed to crack his eyes open to a pair of steel blue eyes filled with arousal and a predatory smirk.

"So, Shin-chan," Takao said, the smirk turning into a smile, although still predatory, "can you still think? Shake your head if you still can."

Midorima shook his head, indicating that he could think.

"Good, we still have one more dial to go."

 _What..._ Midorima thought, his mind stalling, _one more dial? What could it be for-_

Then Midorima's mind turned completely off as the vibrator was pushed against his prostate and turned even higher.

His mind stalled, his body and mouth working, leaving his mind behind.

"Shintarou, keep your eyes open and on me," Takao hissed.

Midorima struggled to open his eyes again. It was a fight to make his body move to him instead of by itself.

"So, Shintarou, can you still think?"

Midorima looked at him with dazed eyes, barely able to register that Takao was there.

Takao's gaze turned worried at the lovers blank gaze, although it turned interested again as Midorima came.

Midorima had long ago lost count of how many times he had came.

He screamed as he felt a heat next to his ear.

And he came.

Midorima was pretty sure that cumming this many times was unhealthy, but he didn't care at the point.

And then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

It took him a while to come back down to Earth. His heavy breathing had to lower itself to a light pant.

"I'm not sure that had the best effects."

Midorima looked up the his lover over him.

"What?"

"Shin-chan, you were basically unconscious."

Midorima was still fuzzy, but he could still feel the spark of arousal in his gut.

"And I bet you're horny."

"What!"

"Horny, I bet you are. I am too."

Takao's mouth fell open with shock, "How are you still horny after that?"

"I seem to recall you not fucking me. That is going to change," Midorima grabbed his lover's length and stroked him, mentally mouthwatering at just how hard is lover was.

Without a second thought, he pushed Takao over and sank down on his length.

He loved the feel of Takao in him, he just felt so full and complete.

He moved up and down, relishing in every spark that ran through him.

"Shin-chan, yes," Takao moaned, snapping his hips up. Midorima moaned at the fire that it sent through him.

Takao shifted a bit, searching for his prostate. The moment Takao found it, Midorima saw stars.

He writhed on Takao's cock, having to be held down.

Midorima didn't know when, but after the starting haze dissipated, he realized he was on his back, being pounded by Takao.

"Mmm...Takao....harder, deeper," Midorima moaned.

"G-got it Shin-chan," Takao agreed, and listened to Midorima's commands.

Both men pleasure peaked at the same moment, Midorima spilling on his chest, and Takao cumming in Midorima, filling him.

Takao waited a few moment for the post-coital bliss to wear off before pulling out.

"So, Shin-chan, you want to do that again?" Takao said teasingly.

"No, Takao, you're not roping me into that again," Midorima said, gathering blankets together.

"Please, Shin-chan," Takao pleaded, wiggling under the blanket.

"NO."

"But-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the bickering of the two lovers continued through the night- er...morning.


	5. A Night of Ties and Lace [MidoTaka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an anniversary present. Takao's has an idea or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so it's been about a month now... *dodges a tomato*  
> I'm sorry. Please comment if you have any ideas.
> 
> Sorry, Himitsu, my first priority was getting this out as soon as possible.

Takao looked himself over in the mirror. He felt slightly worried. He knew Midorima loved him, but he didn't know his response he would get if he shows up in [this](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/corsets-and-bustiers/shine-lace-corset-very-sexy?ProductID=351686&CatalogueType=OLS), but he had his obligations, as it was Midorima's birthday. It wasn't completely visible, but he did look somewhat strange.

"Kazunari! Why are you taking so long, I would like my personal present," Midorima voice reverberated all the way through him. Takao shivered at the suggestive note in his voice. He was going to beat last year by a mile, but he wasn't feeling too confident about doing this.

"Kazu, are you feeling okay? Do I need to come over?" Midorima's concerned voice rang through the bathroom.

Takao gathered his last shreds of bravery and opened the door and sauntered out.

Midorima's mouth dropped, "Takao...what are you wearing?"

Takao could feel Midorima's gaze sliding over him. His green eyes filled with lust. Takao loved how his lover looked, body matured and cock standing to attention, ready to be inside him and pounding him.

"Just I little something that I managed to dig up," Takao teased letting his tongue hang out, just the tiniest bit.

"Come here, Takao," Midorima commanded. Takao slid over and pushed Midorima down out the bed.

"I have...other plans," Takao purred.

Midorima groaned. Takao tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Your...plans as you call them, always end up in some kind of torture," Midorima replied.

"But that's half the fun," Takao whined, "well, whatever, you do my plans aren't going to change."

Takao looped his hands behind his back to take a hold of the tie that he had there. While he has talking with Midorima he had pushed him up to the head of their bed. He then jumped onto Midorima, surprising him.

"What! Takao- what are you doing?"

Takao made quick work of tying Midorima to the headboard and leaned back to admire his handiwork.

"Takao, release me this instant!" Midorima commanded.

"No," Takao teased, leaning forwards until they were chest to chest.

"I have to give you your present," Takao whispered in his ear, licking a stripe down from his neck to his chest, biting a sucking at his nipples.

Midorima rose off the bed, letting out soft mewls of pleasure. Takao licked his lips and kept on biting and sucking, savoring every moment.

"Mmm...Kazunari..."

"Yes, Shin-chan?" Takao said with a voice meant to tantalize.

"Do...ah...something."

"Fine, Shin-chan." And with that, Takao began his assault.

He ran his hands down his sides, corset hugging him. 

"So Shin-chan," Takao said, thrusting his chest out, "How do I look?"

Midorima didn't say anything, but Takao swore that he heard at growl from the very back of his throat.

"I'll take that as 'You look amazingly sexy', Shin-chan," Takao said, striking a pose. Midorima' s face turned red from his forehead to the his chin.

Takao rolled his eyes and palmed Midorima. 

Midorima moaned, and his hips jumped into Takao's hands.

Takao led his hands down to the bottom of the corset and began to loosen it. It was feeling too tight for his liking and Midorima could see it from the urgency of which he took it off.

As soon as Takao was freed from the bottom half of the confining fabric, he took Midorima's face into his hands and kissed him.

Takao put all of his held back desire in the kiss, rocking his hips against Midorima, making the both of them moaning. Takao, impatient as he was twisted his hand to his ass and sunk a finger inside of him.

Takao threw his head back and put his hands on the side of Midorima's face so that he could breathe. He squirmed at the finger that was messing around with his insides. He made the mistake at looking down Midorima. 

He had a smirk on his face and looked so  _interested_. He had the look that meant that in seconds, Takao was going to be bent over and screaming to the high heavens. Takao felt weak and the knees, and, at that moment, he hit the edge of his prostate. 

His back arched and he moaned out. He heard a growl from the back of Midorima's throat.

"Mmm...I see that you want me, Shintarou," Takao laid back down and put his mouth next to his ear, "I heard that," he whispered.

Deciding that he was sufficiently prepared, he got off of Midorima and rummaged through the bedside table, finding the lube easily. He spread it around inside of him and quickly straddled him, not able to want any longer.

As he was lowering himself, inch by inch, Midorima suddenly thrust up, catching Takao by surprise as he pushed himself deeper in Takao.

"Ah~" Takao moaned.

Takao's eyes rolled as he started a fast pace that kept both of them satisfied.

From a while, all that could be heard was extremely loud moans from the both of them which was nearly masked by the slapping of skin.

Takao took a good look at him, after he emitted a particularly loud moan his hands were attached to the headboard, curling and uncurling rapidly. His head was thrown back, his back arched. He was simply  _erotic,_ pure and simple.

"God...Shin-chan...you need to look at yourself... _god_ ," Takao moaned as Midorima hit his prostate dead on.

"Did...did I find it...hah" Midorima moaned out.

"Yes you did....AH!" the moment Midorima got the confirmed that he had found Takao's prostate, he began aiming for it with every thrust.

Takao leaned back and let Midorima do the work, pounding into him.

Soon, both their orgasms rushed forwards and they came, Takao coming over Midorima's chest and Midorima coming in Takao.

"Ha..." As soon as Takao came down from his high, he lifted himself off of Midorima and sat back on his heels.

He waited for a moment for...

"Takao, let me go."

Takao laughed at the notes of irritation in Midorima's voice.

"Why, Shin-chan?"

"Takao..." Midorima growled.

"Fine, fine," Takao acquiesced, untying Midorima's hands.

MIdorima looked at him more quickly averting his gaze. Takao was confused for a second before remembering that he still had the top half of the corset on. It had slipped slightly by now, now conforming to his figure exactly, but Takao figured it could still do its job.

"You still like what you see, Shintarou. How about a second round?" Takao whispered in Midorima's ear. 

In seconds, Takao was rolled over and held down by Midorima.

A soft yes was whispered into his ear.


	6. A Night of Circumstances [TakaMido]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is TakaMido guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> It's been a while for this one huh?
> 
> He, my mistake.
> 
> This is going to be the weekly chapter, so I hope that you're happy!
> 
> (Also, TakaMido)

Midorima sat in his class. 

He was in the middle of the last class of the day, medical history. 

He had graduated high school, with Takao in tow, who was studying architecture. Since their two fields could be considered as similar, there was a school that taught both subjects. Since it was considered a great school with high standards, their family happily agreed with the two friends going to the same school.

Would they have been as happy if they had known that Midorima was dating Takao, and had been since the second year of high school?

No, they would decidedly not be happy.

They would be even less happy if they knew that their eldest child was sitting in class with three vibrating balls inside of him. Well, they didn’t have any say in the matter, so their opinions didn’t matter.

Midorima straightened his back, relishing the feel of the vibrators inside of him. He had had them inside of him all day and got used to them gradually. The first class had, by far, been the worst. It was all the could do to keep from moaning out his pleasure, exposing himself in front of his whole class.

He checked the time on the wall. It was nearly time. He and Takao had set up a time for them to both leave their classes and finally give Midorima the orgasm that he had longed for all day.

“Excuse me, professor?” Midorima raised his voice, attracting the teachers attention, “May I use the restroom?”

“Oh, yes, yes. Go on Shintaro. You can leave early actually, we only have ten minutes left in class.” There were some grumbles from his classmates as he packed up and left.

He was able to get out of the classroom without any problems. The moment he was five meters away from his classroom, that was when the problems started.

The vibrations turned up, by a tremendous amount. Midorima’s knees wobbled as the balls moved inside of them, sending him into ecstasy. He squashed his moans of pleasure in favor of trying to walk to the restroom.

He didn’t know why it had turned up so suddenly. Wait, scratch that, he did. Takao had the remote, but he should be too far away for him to use it. That left only one possibility. Takao had most likely left class early, and waited to ambush Midorima.

“Takao,” Midorima growled, feeling the vibrator shake his insides, sending shivers of pleasure from his toes to his brain that was whirring much more slowly than it normally did, “Where are you? Come out.”

“Aww, Shin-chan!” Takao chirped from behind him. Midorima quickly twisted around to see Takao behind him in all his twenty-two year old glory. He had this awful self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

“Do you feel good?” Takao asked, laying his head on Midorima’s shoulder, turning up the vibrator yet again, nearly sending the other man to his knees.

“G-God Takao, didn’t we-  _ ah! _ ” Midorima clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming in pleasure.

“Sure, sure, Shin-chan. Come on!” Takao dragged Midorima over to the restroom. Thankfully, they had the kind of restroom that had one room, with a door that could be locked.

After Takao locked the door behind them, he set Midorima on top of the seat, he made quick work of the other man’s clothing. Midorima shivered on the seat, vibrators set onto the highest setting.

“On god...it’s right on my... _ ah yes _ !” Midorima threw his head back as the a vibrator rubbed directly on his prostate, bringing him even closer to the edge.

“Ahh….You’re just about to cum, aren’t you?” Takao cooed, just before he grabbed Midorima’s cock. He dragged his hand up and down once, relishing the looks of want and lust that traversed his lover’s face.

Midorima, on the other hand, couldn’t even think straight. The shaking of the vibrators, the warm and drag of Takao’s hand. He couldn’t piece together what he wanted, exactly, but he knew that he wanted something and he wanted it-

What was it that he was thinking about?

Takao had just attached his mouth to Midorima’s asshole, sinking his tongue past Midorima’s ring of muscle. Takao swirled his tongue around in Midorima’s asshole, feeling the taller man clench around him. He looked up to see Midorima looked down at him. The green haired man was just peering down at him, pupils blown wide.

Midorima’s breath was labored, his eyes glossy. A small trail of drool escaped from Midorima’s lips, tongue escaping slightly. His mouth let out moans and groans, slightly held back since they were in school.

“God...Takao...I want-” Midorima was cut off by the bell. His expression vaguely showed that he registered the sound, but it quickly turned to outrage as Takao turned down the vibrator, as well as removing his tongue from Midorima. He also stopped his hands movements before buttoning up Midorima’s shirt.

“School’s over, Shin-chan!” Takao chirped, “Time to go home!” Takao then proceded to leave the bathroom, leaving Midorima in shock and far too close to cumming.

The other man looked at the closing door in surprise before grabbing his school bag before running out the door after his lover.

“Come on, Shin-chan!” Takao sang, holding his hand up and twisting his fingers in his direction, towards their (rented) car.

The moment that they got through the door, Midorima started removing his clothes. He was openly moaning out now, to far in pleasure to care. The car ride, with the bumps along the way, combined the vibrators inside his was too much. It took him too far into an ocean of pleasure to even care what he looked like.

“You’re  _ that  _ hungry for me, Shin-chan?” Takao asked, a deceivingly sweet smile before reaching into his back pocket (a place that had caused many problems during the ride to their apartment) and turning up the vibrator to its highest setting.

Midorima’s eyes rolled into the back of his head temporarily before his legs collapsed underneath him, saved from fall thanks to the fact to he was in close proximity to his boyfriend.

“Gah, you’re heavy, Shin-chan.” Takao grunted. Midorima, on the other hand, was too overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his veins to even attempt at responding.

“Takao,  _ please _ , turn it-  _ ah _ \- down!” Midorima ended up screeching the last word due to the contact between his exposed cock and Takao’s hand.

_ Ah...we need to do this more often _ . Takao thought as he saw all his lover’s layers fall apart. Midorima used stood up so strong, and yet, here he was, whimpering and begging in Takao’s arms. (Maybe it was empowering, maybe it wasn’t. That’s his business.)

Takao dragged Midorima to their bedroom, stroking him to completion once they got through the door.

Midorima was slightly more coherent after that, so he was able to walk over to the bed by himself, legs still shaking slightly.

“Good boy…” Takao purred. He leaned down until his lips were less than an inch from Midorima’s own. Midorima’s eyes were half-lidded and dilated, black nearly swallowing all of the green. His cheeks were red, the same applied to his lips, so ready to be ravaged.

Takao connected their lips with passionate fervor, dominating Midorima completely, who just moaned into Takao’s mouth and tried to grind their hips together.

“Not yet, Shin-chan~” Takao teased before he pushed their hips apart. Midorima’s turned even redder, if possible. His hands then traveled down Midorima’s stomach, muscles tensing from the vibrator inside of him.

Takao’s hands went even lower as he trailed his hands down the sides of Midorima’s hips, earning himself a long, drawn out moan. Takao relished in the shivers that racked his lover’s body. The shorter man didn’t stop his path down as he trailed his hands down to Midorima’s knees, before turning back around and trailing his hands back up to Midorima’s crotch before letting his finger circle Midorima’s hole.

Midorima, on the other hand, was nowhere near as collected as Takao. Takao hadn’t even bothered with taking out the vibrator inside of him, so he was slowly suffering from it. Combine that with Takao running his hands all of Midorima’s body, and Midorima couldn’t even think straight, much less even piece together words to ask-beg-Takao to remove the vibrator.

When Takao’s fingers circled Midorima’s asshole, Midorima let out a guttural moan as his mind fizzled out. He arched his back so that Takao’s finger slipped into him. Midorima convulsed head tipping back into the bed, because it felt so unbearable good, though Takao withdrew his finger immediately.

“Please-ah- Pleas- _ ah! _ ” Midorima couldn’t get out his beg for help before the vibrators made him cum again before he even had time to brace himself. He screeched even louder, hands curling up, bunching up the bedsheets.

“What is it that you want?” Takao lapped at Midorima’s asshole, loving the way the Midorima clenched up even though he had just came.

“Please Takao…” Midorima whimpered. Takao peered up to see that tears were ready to fall, the other man too overcome with ecstasy to hold them back any longer.

Takao nodded once before stroking his lovers stomach, an indication that he was going to listen.

“Ease up, Shintaro, just a little…” Midorima took a slight breath in, his lungs not taking in enough air to keep up with the constant build of pleasure.

Takao removed the vibrators from him quickly, just pulling on the cord. Midorima fell bad to the bed, limp with relief.

“Gah…” Midorima groaned as he slowly came down from his high, shaking slightly. He covered his face with his elbow, completely exhausted.

“Hey, Shin-chan…?”

“What is it Takao?” Midorima uncovered his face to look at his lover. Takao’s eyes were half-lidded and hungry, cheeks red, flushed from lust.

“Ready for another round?”

Midorima scoffed quietly before rolling his eyes.

“Give me a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might think that you can't do a lot  
> but you can do something  
> with kudos and review, it's all or nothing  
> and will make a smile spread across my face, because of the jackpot
> 
> *yes, I'm still doing this*


	7. A Night Of Jealousy [MidoTaka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butteredtoast: on A Lot of Nights 11 hours ago  
> one of the better takamido oneshots, esp considering i'm usually more of a midotaka fan yknow. also id LOVE to see some jealous/possessive mido on top. just a suggestion you write what you want but just keep writing :)
> 
> It's literally been 14 hours. I wrote this all in three hours. I'm not sure if I should be proud or scared.

Midorima glared at Takao’s assistant. He had brought her over so they could both inspect his house so they could get some ideas for their next assignment.

Normally, this was something that Midorima wouldn’t have a problem with, but the problem was Takao’s assistant. 

His assistant was a perky young woman, not much younger than Takao himself, but she  _ draped  _ herself over Midorima’s lover. Since it was a formal setting, Midorima couldn’t just tear her off of him, like he wanted to. Instead he glared at her from over the top of one of his medical book, which he had given up on reading.

“Takao-chan!” The girl bounced over to Takao and grabbed him by the arm, “I love you house! Did you decide all of the designs by yourself? It’s so elegant!”

_ For your information, no he didn’t. I helped. _ Midorima thought to himself as he glowered at the women.

“No, I didn’t actually.” Takao chuckled to himself before waving his hand in Midorima’s direction, “The elegance that you are talking about comes from Shin-chan! Say hi Shin-chan.”

Midorima didn’t say hello, and instead chose to look at the both of them with a calm equanimity.

“Fine,” Takao huffed, “Be like that Shin-chan.”

“Oh…” the woman looked back over at Midorima one more time, noting how tall he was and eyes constantly darting up to his green hair.

Midorima buried to urge to grit his teeth and turned his eyes back downwards to his book.

The same cycle lasted for a while, the woman asking questions, Takao answering them, and during a second when Takao isn’t paying attention, saddling up closer.

Just as Takao was about to escort the woman from their house, she pulled Takao until they are face to face.

“You are  _ amazing _ , Takao-chan! Let me kiss you!” As he pulled him down for a kiss, Takao had just enough time to remark,

“Shin-chan is also in the room with us and he is-”

“Oh, he doesn’t care.” The woman dismissed. Midorima didn’t even know that he had gotten up until he was right beside Takao.

“ _ He is mine _ .” Midorima expressed, before pulling Takao away before the woman could get her lips on Takao’s own.

Midorima bent down and kissed Takao passionately, letting his tongue roam around Takao’s mouth, in ways that he knew made the other man’s knees melt. When Takao was sufficiently pliant in his hands, Midorima ended the kiss, choosing to ignore the trail of saliva that still connected their lips.

“Leave.” Midorima commanded, looking back up at the woman who seemed extremely shocked.

As she opened the door to leave, Takao snapped out of his haze and said, “Meet up at the firm Monday?”

The woman only gave a slight nod before slamming the door behind her.

Midorima glared at the door for a bit longer before Takao pulled him back into another kiss.

The kiss, which was dominant and controlling, turned to a soft and sweet one, lips moving together fluidly.

“Nice to know that you care, Shin-chan.” Takao murmured between kisses.

“Of course I do.” Midorima answered.

The taller man was surprised when Takao started unbuttoning Midorima’s shirt, fingers moving nimbly.

“What?” Takao questioned, “It’s hot in here.”

“That’s  _ my  _ shirt, Takao.”

“Our shared shirt, you mean.”

Midorima rolled his eyes before slipping the shirt off and letting it fall to the ground as Takao flew it to the side.

Midorima leaned down to whisper in Takao’s ear, “I assume we’re taking this to the bedroom then?”

“Got that one right.”

Midorima, without even a second of preparation, lifted Takao in the air by the back of his thighs. Takao jumped in my hands for a second before attaching his lips to Midorima’s pulse point.

Quiet sighs were pulled out of Midorima’s mouth as he carried Takao to their bedroom. As he dropped Takao on the bed, the smaller man wrapped his legs around Midorima’s waist, sending him tumbling onto the bed.

Takao groaned under Midorima’s weight, “Get off Shin-chan!”

Ignoring the fact that the only reason that he was on the bed in the first place was Takao, Midorima reached his hands up to rid Takao of his shirt. Once the shirt was out of the way, Midorima attached his lips to Takao’s neck, nipping and sucking. 

Midorima’s hands wandered around Takao’s chest, occasionally pulling and pinching on nipples.

“D- Don’t be such a tease, Shin-chan.” Takao heaved out through heavy breathes. The smaller man’s face was tinted red from the beginnings of lust

“As you wish.”

Midorima moved his hands down quickly and pulled down Takao’s pants and boxers in one go. Midorima regarded Takao cock. It wasn’t as hard as he would have wanted it to be, especially with all the teasing that he did.

Midorima crawled down Takao’s body before letting his tongue touch the tip of Takao’s member. Takao hissed in a quick breath as Midorima put the whole of the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Midorima focused on the fast hardening of Takao’s cock before he decided to take the whole thing in his mouth. He descended slowly, opening his mouth wide to take in Takao. When Takao’s cock was inside him completely, Midorima started bobbing his head up and down, feeling the muscles twitch inside of his mouth. Takao jerked up into his mouth unintentionally from time to time, trying to get farther into Midorima’s mouth.

Midorima moaned unconsciously when he looked up at Takao’s face. The other man had a hand covering his face, but Midorima could still see the heavy blush that covered Takao’s face.

“You seem hard enough,” Midorima commented as he pulled his mouth off Takao’s cock before standing up to get the lube from their bed stand, also discarding his own pants which were rapidly getting tighter.

After a second, Midorima found the lube and climbed into the bed, sitting with his legs crossed and poured the liquid onto his fingers.

As he turned back to Takao, the raven haired man climbed into the space of Midorima’s legs. Midorima gave him a questioning look.

“What? I can kiss you in this position.”

As Takao leaned forwards to do just as he said, Midorima slipped his finger downwards. Takao connected their lips just as Midorima slipped a finger into him. Takao let loose a small moan into Midorima’s mouth as the green haired male started moving the finger, stretching Takao from the inside.

Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck as he threw his head back, a loud guttural moan escaping his mouth.

“F-Fuck-  _ ah _ !” Takao let out a heaving breath when Midorima, once again, attached his mouth to Takao’s neck, no doubt adding to the hickies that were already there before.

Midorima slipped another finger inside of his lover, loving how the normally so alert amber eyes were glazed as they rolled into the back of Takao’s head.

“Go- God,  _ Shintaro~ _ ”

Midorima let loose a growl when Takao said his full name, not his family name, his actual full name.

“Mine.” Midorima whispered into his lover’s ear, loving the way he shivered.

“Shi- Shintaro. I- I’m ready.” Takao’s voice shook as he said this, but he looked Midorima directly in the face.

“As you wish.”

Midorima moved them both until Takao was lying on his back and Midorima was towering over him.

“Well, Shin-chan?” Takao asked, as he rolled his hips, “What are you waiting for?”

Midorima scoffed at his lover before spreading more lube on his cock. He grabbed Takao by his hips and pulled him closer, so that Midorima could slide into him in a smooth movement.

Takao’s back arched as Midorima slid into him fast, filling him up completely.

“G- God. Y-Yes~  _ ah! _ ” Takao let a high pitched moan out as Midorima started moving at a fast pace.

Midorima leaned forwards until he had to place both hands on either side of Takao’s head to get him from falling and smothering the smaller man. Takao bucked his hips up, earning himself a hiss from Midorima as he jerked into Takao, sending the smaller man over the edge.

Midorima kissed Takao possessively, before jerking wildly do that he could finish as well.

He released with a sharp intake of breath, filing Takao up, who moaned beneath him.

Midorima felt his arms losing strength, so he rolled over until he was lying side by side with Takao.

“I have to invite her over more often.” Takao chuckled. Midorima gave his lover a glare before reaching up and grabbing a pillow to smother Takao with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and review if you like it!
> 
> Tumblr: https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT:  
> ...commenting and reviewing are the exact same thing...  
> you get my point.


	8. A Night of Animals [MidoTaka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! it's been a while, hasn't it? 
> 
> If you want, you can send me prompts through ao3 or on my tumblr, https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/

“Shin-chan~” A voice sang out.

“No, Takao.”

”But-” Takao was cut off yet again by one of Midorima’s cut responses.

“No. Also, you shouldn’t even be here.” Midorima refuted, “I am a naga, you are a hawk. What do you think is going to happen to you when I turn?” Midorima asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Shin-chan,” Takao said while he slide closer to Midorima until there were face to face, barely an inch separating them, “We are mates, you _marked_ me-” Takao pointed to the bite marks in his neck, Midorima rubbed his own scratch marks unconsciously, “-Shin-chan, c’mon, I know that snakes don’t have the best memories but you have to remember that!”

Midorima blushed, but Takao couldn’t tell if it was from their sudden proximity or the jab at his memory. The fact that snakes didn’t have the best memories were true, if you were to kill one’s mate, then the snake most likely wouldn’t remember who killed them.

Takao was thankful that Midorima was also a shifter, because he wouldn’t lie die if Midorima couldn’t remember who killed him. (And yes, that does mean that he is only going to die if he is killed.)

Though Midorima could be blushing from the lack of clothes on both sides. That might be the best reason why he was running for the reddest tomato contest, which he won. The lack of clothes was due to the mating season, in which they were prone to spontaneous heats, so clothes were necessary. Everyone was supposed to be in their separate rooms, but Takao wasn’t sure that he could _survive_ the days away from his mate.

“Come on, Shin-chan~” Takao sang, waiting for Midorima to take the very obvious bait that he laid out.

“...How has that last week gone for you?” Midorima asked weakly. Takao sighed.

“One, _You have been there for all of my week_ , but…” Takao looked at Midorima, who was clearly a deep red from embarrassment, “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Takao watched on silently as Midorima let out a breath of relief, his sculpted chest deflating.

“Thank you.” Midorima said quietly.

Takao watched as Midorima put together his nest. SInce he was a mystic Japanese Mamushi, he wasn’t exactly your average snake. Even Takao had to do some research on them after he came part of the pack, and he made it a hobby of his to know nearly everything about his predators. Japanese Mamushi, as do most other types of snakes, burrow under the ground to make their own nests. Seeing as Midorima couldn’t exactly do that, he gathered some branches and grasses that he had spent all the previous week gathering so meticulously. Takao himself hadn’t bothered with that because he knew exactly where he would be spending the mating season.

“Kazunari?” Takao perked up immediately when Midorima called him by his first name, as he always did when Midorima called him Kazunari, “Can you pass me that branch?” Takao looked at Midorima’s nest as he strolled over with the particular stick that Midorima wanted. The nest looked as if it was the nest if a ground snake, ground made of layers dirt and sides made of both long grasses and branches. It looked big enough to fit two of him, so Takao was sure that he had convinced Midorima that he wasn’t leaving.

Good.

“Finished.” Midorima announced as he laid on his back, cleary exhausted from the concentration it took to make a nest. He smelled like sweat with an underlying scent of primal presence, and although Takao knew that Midorima was a snake, he couldn’t pinpoint that just from the scent alone.

“...What are you doing Takao?” Midorima asked in a strangled voice. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he realized he was sniffing Midorima’s scent glands directly. He jumped, face flaring as he realized that he had lost control. _Though Midorima smelled so good…_ **_Concentrate!_ **

“...Can you please move back Takao?” Midorima asked weakly, and once again Takao noticed something that he had missed. He hadn’t moved at all and was still staring at Midorima’s neck, which was slick with sweat. Sweat, made in so many different ways and situations, from training together from…

Takao’s eyes widened as he hit the ground with a thump, Midorima pinning him down.

“Um...Shin-chan…-” Takao cut his own question off as Midorima licked his neck, seemingly devoid of his senses as well.

Takao squirmed under Midorima’s hold, although he wasn’t actually trying to get away, but he could say that he tried to get away and stop him if Midorima got onto him later.

“Ah, _Shin-chan_ ,” Takao moaned as Midorima circled his pulse point, teeth out and inches away from biting the sensitive skin. Midorima waited, as if he thought that he needed permission, “Do it.”

Takao’s back arched as Midorima bit his neck, sending pheromones into every nerve in his body.

 _Fuck..._ Takao’s thoughts were sluggish as the pheromone shut down his thought, making Midorima’s scent even more prominent in his nose. He heard every pant, every passing of skin didn’t go unnoticed, not even a word from his mouth.

_A word…_

“Takao!” Takao turned to look at Midorima, who had backed away, seemingly having recovered his senses. Takao, on the other hand, was laying down, back to the floor, skin covered by a thin layer of sweat, chest heaving.

“Dammit…” Midorima muttered to himself, “Hold on for a second Takao, this should help.”

Theoretically, Midorima had the glands to reverse his pheromones and poisons, and should be able to reverse the effects of either easily. Of course, as this is theoretically, he isn’t able to do that. As he is not full grown and has little experience with his glands, he doesn’t have the ability to reverse his pheromones, but also knows which glands excrete poison, or the antidote.

So…

“ _Ah!_ ” If it is possible, the second dose of pheromones hit him harder the second time, sending his head spinning. Midorima is quietly swearing beside him and looks like he is trying his best to find out what he needs to do next. To the best of his ability, Takao speaks through the bond and tells Midorima _exactly_ what he needs. Midorima’s face turned red as he thought it over, but as he looked at Takao one more time and took in the situation, he agreed and slowly came closer, sliding his hand down Takao’s body as he did so.

Takao arched into his touch, feeling as it wasn’t enough, even though it seared his skin, the fire engulfing all of his thoughts, making him nearly illiterate.

Midorima’s eyes turned reptilian as his finger circled around the ring of muscle, Takao was almost sitting up, back bending at an angle that looked like it should be uncomfortable, but Takao wasn’t registering it. Takao’s eyes went glassy and he fell back as Midorima nudged his finger inside. Once Midorima had one finger inside, he started searching for Takao’s prostate, which he knew that position of from nearly two years of practice.

“Shin-chan...just do it.” Takao spoke, though his brain wasn’t registering it.

Midorima stared at him in surprise for a second before following Takao’s orders, sinking into Takao with one smooth thrust. Takao bowed underneath him, slowly regaining his senses, but the fact that Midorima was inside him, spreading him from the inside, didn’t let him keep those senses for long.

Neither Midorima nor Takao lasted long because, even though Midorima was had all his senses intact, he had the full view of Takao’s body, sweating and curved, shaking all over with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Takao had his own reasons, such as being injected with pheromones but Midorima’s concentrated face, eluding control taken over by lust put him over the edge.

Takao came hard, toes curling and eyes fulling in the back of his head, Midorima was right behind him, Takao’s insides pulling him in tight, sending him over the edge.

Both men collapsed onto the ground in a tangle of limbs, sweaty but satisfied.

“So…” Takao began when they afterglow had worn off somewhat, “We’re so doing this again.” Midorima didn’t even have the energy to cuff him over the head, so he agreed.


	9. A Night of Unusual Uses [MidoTaka or TakaMido]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter one, but you can let your imagination run free!

“Come on, Shin-chan~” Takao whined, pounding at the door that his lover had locked himself behind. Did Midorima have to have such a big stick up his ass? Like seriously, Takao had been dating the guy since their second year of high school, nearly 10 years now. You would think that Midorima would have been used to it by now.

“I’ll come out when you take that off.” Midorima replied through the door, voice slightly muffled, as if he was covering his face as well as speaking through the door.

Takao chuckled slightly to himself before rustling his clothing.

“Fine, Shin-chan! I consent to you!”

As Midorima stormed through the door, mouth open to most likely correct him on his word choice, Takao slammed the door behind his lover and held it closed with his back.

Midorima stared at Takao for a moment, allowing Takao to get a few words in edgewise, “Come on, Shin-chan. You see people in clothes like this every day. Why not me?”

“B- Because their clothes and yours have completely different purposes, Takao!” Midorima snapped, refusing to look Takao in the face. Takao nearly laughed aloud once he realized how closely his lover’s face resembled a tomato. Red face and green hair.

“Come on, Shin-chan~” Takao strode forwards from his defensive position against the door, knowing that he had caught Midorima hook-line-and sinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey...my dumbass forgot to actually add a 'submit' page to my tumblr (right here by the way-https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So, NOW, you can do it!


	10. A Night of Angels and Demons [MidoTaka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am disappointed. I haven't gotten any- any submissions at all. C'mon guys! I'm not THAT dirty-minded, I'm going to need some suggestions, for ANY pairing. 
> 
> On the note that you want to read the story, go ahead, but don't forget to give submission either here or my tumblr and kudo!
> 
> Also, goddamn Ao3 and it's post it in the day you inputted it into your story. I posted this today, and it put it all the way back to the 22nd...urgh

“Ah. I see that you have finally come looking for me.” The demon called out, back unturned revealed large- which instead of being white, like angel wings- they were so tainted with sin that they were a pure black, blacker than an moonless night in a light polluted city.

“Well, of course I am Shin-chan!” Takao chirped, doing his best to keep his voice light and airy as he crept closer because he knew just how much of a threat Midorima was, and could be. He glided over the ground, the ground meshing under his feet so that not a sound was made as he moved forwards. His white wings were outstretched, ready to send him to the sky at a moment’s notice.

“Fate is in my favor today. It hasn’t been in a while. I knew that you were coming today.” Midorima announced as he pushed up his glasses. Takao watched his every movement and- very off topic- he told himself that Midorima didn’t look good because his eyes and hair didn’t go well well with his wings. He didn’t look good because the combination made him look ethereal and malevolent, even more-

“I see that you are staring. Interesting.” Midorima interrupted, watching Takao’s face burn before the angel turned around quickly- though he quickly realized that that was the worst thing that he could have done. Within a second, Takao was on his back, Midorima smirking triumphantly above him, holding one of Takao’s wrists in each hand. Takao ignored the smile, demons were basically made to pull angels in, to convert the good to bad.

“You’re imagining things Shin-chan…” Takao tried his best to chirp under Midorima’s piercing stare by trailed off as Midorima’s smirk turned into a genuine smile of amusement. All he hoped for was that Midorima wasn’t able to read thoughts- hoped that that wasn’t something that demons could do- because his thoughts were going in a direction that was anything but holy.

“‘I’m imagining things!’ Ridiculous.” Midorima mocked as he moved his face close, still in his position above the angel. Takao turned to the side, unwilling to face Midorima because he knew that if he did the tugs that were pulling his heart in his direction would turn to full-on shoves.  
  
Takao was thinking of escape routes- knocking out Midorima’s feet, headbutting him, or maybe twisting his arms around so that he was out of the demon’s reach- but he was thoroughly surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his.

He relaxed unconsciously, allowing Midorima to mesh their lips together without any resistance. _You want this_. A small voice in the back of his mind said. He was in the process of shoving it out when Midorima nipped at his lower lip.  _Hnng...Ah...Come a bit closer Midorima. Let’s see what you can-_

Midorima pulled back suddenly with a sultry smirk on his face, “Indecent thoughts. From an angel? Unacceptable Takao.” Takao’s face burned as Midorima moved their positions so that the demon held both of Takao’s wrists in one hand, so that he could use his free hand to tilt Takao’s chin up, lifting him from the ground slightly, “But in my case...I would  _love_  for a few more thoughts of that nature to fly through your head.” Midorima both leaned in closer and lifted Takao’s head, speaking barely above a whisper, “I want to know what you want to do to me.”

Midorima kissed him again, Takao’s mind fizzling out slowly as his shields rose up- too late to make a difference. An unfamiliar rush ran through him as Midorima abused Takao’s lips- sucking, biting, and pulling- until the angel granted him access. Midorima slipped his tongue into Takao’s mouth, sending that rush of feeling again. His head was left in a haze as he arched his back to kiss Midorima, trying in vain to move his hands so that he would be able to pull Midorima down to him. Through their kiss, he huffed with displeasure as Midorima traced the inside of his mouth with his tongue.  _If only I could get my hands on him..._

The demon pulled away with a huff of laughter, Takao’s wrists still in his hand, “I’m sure that angels are supposed to be pure and virtuous. Did something change since my time there? All these  _indecent_  thoughts coming from you. Is it the lack of decent thoughts coming from mine, or,” Midorima tilted Takao’s head up again, “Is it me?”

Takao turned his face away, out of Midorima’s grip as the words sank in. He was sure that his face was reaching new limits of how red it could get, but an aching in his stomach turned his attention away completely, which was quickly stolen from the ache as Midorima leaned in closer so that he could whisper into Takao’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine, “Do you...want me?”

 _God yes- No- I can’t_ \- Takao’s thought screamed in inner turmoil as Midorima sat back on his heels and let out an elated laugh before he kept on talking.

“Do you want me to run my hands all over you, your body lighting up as if you were electrified?” Takao could see it perfectly- him, underneath the larger male as his hands burn trails of fire all of Takao’s skin, lighting sparks that sent Takao’s head spinning- waiting for an end to the pleasurable torture, but at the same time wanting it to last for eternity.

“Do you want me to poke and prod at you until you ask- no beg- for more.” Midorima had his hands all over Takao, lips suctioned to Takao’s neck, leaving marks which would last for days afterward- s _o that when he touched them he would remember, every time he touched them_ \- until they fade- _then he would get new ones_.

“Do you want me to bring you the pleasure that you  _long for_?” A haze had engulfed Takao’s mind to the point that he could only agree mutely, breathing labored, coming out in gasps and lazy breaths- waiting for Midorima to come on him.

Midorima’s gaze turned from teasing to predatory as he said, just above Takao’s shuddering and shivering body- barely loud enough to be heard,

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Midorima rolled his hips against Takao’s, movement jerky because of the general distance between their bodies was too far but Takao was too far gone to register that he had even agreed before Midorima started his advances- too far gone to register that he had even opened his mouth.

Takao sighed against Midorima’s mouth as his fingers traced Takao’s collarbone, enticing small moans when he hit certain spots- and when he found those spots, he needed his fingers into them. Midorima’s fingers were soft, but sturdy, centuries of work making his hands steady, though this wasn’t their intended purpose.  
“Ah~” A loud moan escaped Takao’s mouth the instant that Midorima’s stopped their lip lock and just  _looked at him_  for a second, watching the string of saliva which connected them with an idle amusement before his head ducked down, biting and sucking at the spots which he had caressed just moments earlier.

Takao’s head lolled as a warmth spread through him, taking over all his senses until all he could feel was  _Midorima_.

Midorima, biting and sucking until he’s satisfied and moved down.

Midorima marking every last bite of his chest, trying his best to keep Takao down so he was able to continue without complications.

“You enjoying yourself  _Kazunari_?” Midorima’s teasing voice as he circled the angel’s lower half, no clothes to take off because there was no reason for angels- or demons to wear clothes.  _I need_...Takao’s thoughts trailed off when he felt a hand curl around his member, jerking him back to ear-heave-hell.  _Mostly definitely hell._

Takao’s back arched off of the ground and just to make things easier, he leaned back on his shoulders, giving him a front-row view as Midorima gave him a handjob, trying his best to hold back the small moans that threatened to escape. The demon wasn’t even paying attention to Takao, or at least, his face. Midorima had a contemplative face on as if he was trying his best to figure out what would feel best-

_Oh. That- there._

Takao tired his best to tell Midorima about this new development but all that came out of his mouth were broken moans and loud sighs as Takao’s eyes slammed closed- allowing himself to be controlled by Midorima’s ministrations.

_Wait! My hands are free, I can-_

Takao’s back arched and his eyes flew open as teeth sank into his inner thigh, sending a rush of heat through him. As his hips raised, Midorima moved from just pumping Takao’s cock and twisting his wrist at times to spending the drops of precome that appeared on the tip all over.

“Keep your hips down.” Midorima huffed as he stopped his movements to bring Takao’s hips to the ground, peering at him through long eyelashes as a smirk crept onto his face, “Or you won’t like what happens.” At any other moment in time, Takao would go the impertinent route and ask, ‘what are you going to do to me,  _Shin-chan_?’ but all of his sense, rhyme, and reason had gone out the window when he learned that he was supposed to bring back Midorima.

“Ah!” Takao gasped and looked down at the sensation of something hot and wet engulfing his member swirled through him, shoulders rising as he fought the urge to lift his hips, to choke Midorima as the demon bobbed his head slowly, as if he was trying to get used to the sensation, but determined to get it right the first time.

Takao shuddered under his ministrations, doing his absolute best to keep his hips down, but couldn’t stop it when they rose put themselves, nearly choking Midorima in the process. Before Takao even had the chance to get up to see if Midorima was alright, the demon had slammed Takao’s hips to the floor. Midorima finally-  _finally_  looked up at Takao and noted,

“Your wings are turning black.” Before sending  _something_  through his hands and into Takao. It set Takao’s veins on fire, setting him ablaze, slamming his eyes closed again. He twitched and squirmed under Midorima’s touch, leaning into his touch, trying to run away- he didn’t know what he wanted to do, it was destroying him, taking away all sense and reason. The fire fled through his veins as he thrashed around, the sensation getting stronger.  _Lust- that’s the...feeling...lu..st..._

By the time that Midorima lifted his hands off of Takao, the former angel was a mess, eyes rolled into the back of his head, cock dripping precome over his stomach. Takao tried to steady his thoughts and heartbeat so that his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest- more ammunition for Midorima. He was sure that he looked just unholy in general, from his flushed cheeks to his weeping cock, but he was also sure of the fact that he  _didn’t care._

Takao opened his eyes to see that Midorima was hovering over him, worry etched on his face.  _Midorima, worried? For me?_  Takao asked himself, and sighed with relief alongside Midorima before he curved his lips into a smirk and commented, “Oh, I thought that you weren’t going to leave me hanging  _Shintarou_?”

Midorima blinked at Takao in surprise, eyes widening for a split second before he hid his surprise under a neutral expression- clearing not suspecting Takao of turning things around so quickly. Takao took the moment of surprise to twist, knocking Midorima off of his spot above Takao, sending the other demon to the floor. In the next moment, Takao was above him, knees on either side of his hips.

 _This feels quite good...time for payback, Shintarou_...Takao thought to himself before he leaned down, noting how Midorima didn’t flinch from his stare as he edged closer to the demon, watching his every moment, but not finding any.

“My turn…” Takao teased as his hands skittered down Midorima’s chest, catching the held back moans with stuck to the back of his throat- so quiet and unnoticeable that he barely noticed it. His hands circled Midorima’s cock and pumped it a few times before he remembered that he had no experience with this and he was just flailing around.

“This is why _I’m_  doing it.” Takao looked back up at Midorima’s face which was in a smirk, his fingers glistening with saliva. Before Takao could take the time to blink in surprise, he was on the ground again, Midorima back to his spot above Takao. Before Takao could even protest what Midorima had just done, the green haired male’s hands were circling his asshole, from time to time threatening to slip in.

Takao’s eyes rolled back as Midorima slid his finger in, only giving the slightest ache of pain which was quickly washed over by pleasure as Midorima shifted his fingers and stroked a bundle of nerves which sent his back off of the floor into an arch, eyes rolling deeper into his head- if possible.  
Takao only noticed that Midorima had put two fingers in when the other demon scissored them, stretching him apart. Takao cracked his eyes open to look at Midorima, and- to his surprise- Midorima seemed like he was actually concentrating on pleasuring Takao, stroking the spots which gave him the most pleasure and searching for new spots.  _So I guess the ability to control lust doesn’t make you a sex god. He he he. Who knew?_

“Get on top,” Midorima commanded in a sultry whisper as he pulled his fingers out and allowed Takao to climb over to the top of him, hips on either side of Midorima’s own. He sank down slowly, throwing his head back as Midorima stretched him out.

Both men groaned out as their hips slotted together, fitting perfectly as if they were puzzle pieces waiting to be put together. An angel and a demon- like the start of a bad joke.

“Start moving Takao,” Midorima commanded as Takao stood stock still, overwhelmed by the feelings that rushed through him just as he shifted his hips to get in a better position. With a shuddering breath, he raised his hips, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. When he slammed their hips together he threw his head back and let out a wanton moan, but didn’t stop the movement.

It was sloppy and lazy but Takao couldn’t help the fact that it felt overwhelming good.

“So it feels good?” Midorima asked from underneath, face dusted with red,  _-Did I say that out loud?-_  “Then let me help you feel better.” Takao’s eyes shot wide and his head snapped forwards as Midorima grabbed his hips and he all but collapsed onto the other man when Midorima used his new leverage to drive up into Takao.

“T-There!” Takao screeched out when Midorima hit a place which sent sparks throughout his whole body, his insides clenching on instinct in response, easing a low groan out of Midorima, “F-fuck…”

“Oh, doesn’t that feel good?”

“Shu-ut, ah~”

Takao could feel himself rounding the last bend, lust overwhelming his as his face burned and his hips aching, throbbing as Midorima thrusting up into him, Takao’s thrusts to weak to even be considered.

“C-Coming!” Takao called out, and, at that point, Midorima wrapped a hand around Takao’s cock and pumped, sending Takao over the edge.

Takao’s eyes flew wide open when he came, a flood of lust rushing through him, so strong that he felt that he would become a sex-starved whore because it just felt that good. He collapsed onto Midorima’s chest, too tired to even pull out. Midorima let out a huff before flipped their positions until he was above Takao again.

“God...wait!” Takao sat forwards on his knees as Midorima began moving again, driving hard and deep inside Takao, deeper than he had been before. Takao slid onto his back as Midorima pounded his prostate, bending Takao’s body in half as he arched off of the floor.

“Moving.” Midorima groaned as he moved back and moved forwards again, sending sparks through Takao's brain. This time it was more slow and passionate, with both men staring into each other’s eyes and waiting for how they reacted, but then Midorima must have gotten impatient and started moving faster, bending Takao’s body in half as his eyes rolled back fully and his back arched off the floor.

“Ah~” Takao moaned out as Midorima slammed his prostate with a thrust that sent him reeling, “T-There! R-Right- The-ah~”

“Y- You’re ha-having fun, a-aren’t you?” Midorima grunted out as he pounded the other demon, Takao’s eyes hazy with tears forming at their edges, “Y- You li-like-”

“Ah, yes! I do!” Takao screeched out as Midorima moved their position yet again so that he was kneeling down on his hands and knees with Midorima above him.  
They both were rounding the last bend- Takao for the second time- and Takao could feel Midorima’s lust pulsing, threatening to overtake the both of them- Midorima too enamored to pay attention.  _Midorima enamored with…*there* me? What...a...concep…_

“Coming,” Midorima grunted out, Takao’s thoughts slowly sliding away from him so he just nodded instead of a vocal call. Midorima pulsed inside him as he came, sending Takao even deeper in ecstasy. His cum painted Takao’s insides, switching off a switch in the other boy as he came as well, painting his own chest for the second time.

As Midorima pulled out, both men panted on the ground, side by side.  _You were right._  Takao thought.  _I am electrified. This feels- I needed this- I **need**  this. All the time- whenever Midorima is in close proximity._

“So this demon thing?” Takao began, head fuzzy from both of his orgasms twisting to take a look at his wings, which matched his hair and the color of Midorima’s wings, “Where do I sign up?”


	11. A Night of Aphrodisiacs [MidoTaka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt from C8- Will you write Kazunari under effect of aphrodisiac due to the treatment of Scientists Shintarou?- so here it is! I changed it a bit so that it wasn't so...non-consenty. Let's leave it at that.

“Here Takao,” Midorima commanded. Takao shivered at the tone that Midorima used before crawling across the bed to look at his lover. He changed positions from sitting down with his neck displayed to a spot where his upper body hung off of the bed, facing the cabinets where Midorima had just placed the syringe that he had just used- to be disposed of later.

“This feels...ah~” Takao moaned as Midorima rubbed a spot behind his ear as the green haired male sat down, their bed sinking until the weight of two men. Midorima moved that hand that massaged Takao’s skin to a place where it cupped Takao’s cheek and used the other hand to measure Takao’s pulse. 

The skin warped under his skin as it pumped blood throughout his lover’s body. Midorima sighed in relief when he found that his heart was beating fast, but not so fast that it was enough to make his heart give out.

Midorima felt fingers clawing at the back of his hand and looked down to see Takao gently raking his nails across the skin of the back of Midorima’s hand. Midorima moved his lover so that he was lying across Midorima’s legs, head lolling back at the pressure that should be slowly building through his body- as both his erect cock and the blush that was enveloping his body was a good indicator of- slowly, because of the calming agents. Without them, he would all over Midorima, no doubt, and ready to their the taller man’s clothes off.

He would get to that stage, of course- just not immediately.

“Feels...good…” Takao’s murmured right before Midorima started to massage his pulse point, eyes fluttering open and closed, “God, that feels amazing…” Takao’s back arched as a slow, heady pleasure rushed through him.

“Takao,” Midorima moved their position so that his lover sat in his lap, Takao’s erection rubbing against his clothed stomach, precome soiling his shirt. Takao’s body was racked with minute shivers as Midorima attached his mouth to his neck, “Can you tell me what was in the aphrodisiac you asked me for?”

“Seriously?” Takao asked, syllables broken up by small moans that slipped through his speech, “You think that I can really- give me a sec.” Takao just managed to squeeze that last part out as Midorima bit his neck, sending his whole body into spasms, prompting his slate blue eyes to slide closed. Midorima saw this and gave his lover a small reprieve. As Takao relaxed, Midorima rubbed his eyelids, easing Takao’s eyes open.

Midorima move done hand down so that he could measure Takao’s heart and noticed that he was on the verge of arrhythmia. When he moved his hand down farther, he palmed Takao’s cock, which seemed to be painfully hard. Takao did his best to ignore him as he continued talking.

“As I was saying- take off your shirt- how on Earth do you expect me to do that?” Midorima rolled his eyes before complying with Takao’s demands, slipping his soiled shirt off. Takao didn’t even try to keep on taking as he inspected Midorima’s newly bare chest. Midorima rolled his eyes before tilting Takao’s head up so that Takao’s hazy slate blue met Midorima’s emerald one. 

“List them or-” Midorima began.

“Or what?” Takao challenged, giving Midorima a heated glare- though his voice was weighed down with pleasure and getting thicker with every word.

“Or-” Midorima pushed Takao off so that the smaller man was lying on his back across the bed, though Takao kept up the stare, “You get nothing and you just have to wait until the aphrodisiac wears off.” Midorima lifted an eyebrow as Takao increases the intensity of his glare, “Your choice.”

Takao finally broke off the stare as he tossed his head back and sighed, “Fine.” He climbed back into Midorima’s lap with a growing urgency as he began listing the ingredients off, “I’m thinking- c’mon!” Takao stopped to snap at his lover when he went back to biting his neck, sending shivers all the way down.

Midorima raised an eyebrow and waved a hand as if to say ‘keep going’. And then proceeding to double his efforts in distracting Takao.

Takao gritted his teeth and Midorima could see him forcefully relax though Takao’s erection was still leaking against his lover’s stomach, “There’s...saffron...hah..easiest one...Maca...I think...Gin-Ginseng...P-P- Paulie…” The small moans stopped as Midorima stopped his ministrations for a second.

“It’s not called Paulie. It’s the pausinystalia yohimbe.” Takao waved his hand, no care at all.

“You’re tearing my neck apart here. I think that you have bigger issues at ha-ah~” Midorima pinched Takao’s bare thigh to make him quiet down before moving his hand up so that it wrapped around Takao’s member- shutting him up effectively, “Right- right, that-

“Tri..bulus...terrestris...ah~ That’s it, right?” Takao moaned as Midorima picked up the pace, precome sliding down Midorima’s hand.

“No, but you did manage to get most of them so...I’ll accept it.” Midorima let out an exaggerated sigh before pushing Takao’s head forwards so that kissed, tongues slipping into each other’s mouth. A strange pressure built up through Midorima but he realized the cause only when Takao swept his tongue over Midorima’s teeth, poking around as if he was looking for something.

Midorima pulled away and let out a steamed breath, “What was that?” He shifted uncomfortably as Takao moved closer, his lover’s uncovered cock rubbing against his own covered one.

Takao stopped when they were close enough to kiss, but didn’t make a move for it.

Takao smirked and his swollen lips were on full display, “Montanoa tomentosa. For lust and anti-anxiety. Perfect right?” Takao asked as Midorima moved his hands to around his hips.

With every second that past, Midorima could feel the pressure that rose throughout his whole body, rising faster with every second that passed until the only thought that dominated his mind was what he would do to Takao in return.

“Idiot.” Midorima murmured as he pushed Takao to the bed, covering all means of escape. Takao’s body was flushed perfectly as he shivered under Midorima’s gaze. 

Takao let out airy sighs as Midorima attacked his neck again, leaving hickies that would surely last until mornings as he slipped off the rest of his clothes in one clean movement.

“Oh, so now-”

“Shut up.” Midorima snapped as he tore himself away from Takao’s neck and let his hands ran all the way down Takao’s chest as he moved his mouth so that it attached to Takao’s nipples, making the other man’s back arch as his eyes rolled back.

Midorima used to distract to shove two of his fingers into his own mouth for a couple of seconds before moving them down so that he could push them into Takao.

Takao’s head whipped up so that he could look at what Midorima was doing, using his elbows to keep him supported. If Midorima had been able to think straight, he might have had some fun with Takao, but due to the fact that they both had an aphrodisiac coursing through them- neither of them had the time for that.

Midorima aimed his fingers towards Takao’s prostate and the smaller man let out a moan which trailed into a scream as Midorima began rubbing the spot vigorously- the aphrodisiac finally taking full effect as Takao snapped his hips up so Midorima could reach deeper into him. The raven haired male used his hands to pull Midorima down until their lips locked.

Midorima used the opportunity to bite at Takao’s lips, waiting as they swelled up and became coated with both of their saliva.

“N-Now.” Takao stuttered as Midorima moved, “I n-need you now.” 

It’s not like Midorima could even think straight enough to not comply instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can send me prompts through ao3 or on my tumblr, https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/


	12. A Night of Half-Finished Handjobs [Implied MidoTaka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh...sorry C8 (who gave me the quote) but I have no ideas for this and I can't keep putting it off forever! 
> 
> But even if I didn't like it, I hope that you, the reader- will!
> 
> Happy reading!

Takao’s lover was a mafia member. Not like Takao wasn’t a mafia member himself.

As they were both members of Shutoku, they were partners. As lovers, they were closer than that. As husbands, they were inseparable and Takao was sure that he wouldn’t be able to survive without Midorima by his side.

So when the both came how without injuries, Takao jumped onto his husband in relief, nearly sending them both to the ground. Midorima wobbled on his feet before he swung Takao around so that he carried Takao as he would if he was a princess- before dropping him on the couch.

“What?” Takao’s lips curved up into a smirk as his husband hovered over him, “Gonna keep your promise? I wasn’t sure that you were going to live up to it-” Midorima cut him off when he nipped Takao’s neck, easing a small sigh out of him.

“Have I never  _ not  _ kept a promise?” Midorima asked, but he didn’t give Takao enough time to respond as he sealed their lips with a kiss. Takao snuck his hand around so it curled around Midorima’s head, grasped his emerald locks, and pulled him closer so that he couldn’t separate their lips.

Takao dominated the kiss, pulling Midorima and and only pulling him away when he ran out of breath. Midorima’s face was dominated by red, and he licked his lips, leaving them slick with saliva. 

Takao tried to pull them together again, but Midorima kept them apart. Takao shot him a confused look until Midorima’s hands ran down, slipping under Takao’s pants in one clean movement, using one hand to unbutton the buttons, throwing them somewhere in the room, along with his underwear.

“You were saying something?” Midorima smirked as Takao squirmed underneath him. Takao opened his mouth to argue but Midorima’s hands stopped teasing the base of Takao’s cock and wrapped his hand around Takao’s cock, sending him jerking upways.

A moan came out of Takao’s mouth as Midorima twisted his wrist as he bobbed his hand up and down, sending bolts of pleasure through Takao’s spine as Midorima’s rough, tapeless hands stroked him, from time to time twisting his wrist and stopping to spread the precome that leaked from Takao’s cock, the flow growing heavier with every stroke.

“G-God. Sh-Shintarou…” Takao muttered under his breath as Midorima stroked him. His eyes slid shut as Midorima attached his mouth to Takao's own, licking his lover's lips until Takao opened his mouth, granting Midorima access into his mouth.

Takao could here a low groan reverberate in the back of Midorima's neck before he was lifted from the couch and thrown over Midorima's shoulder. He squealed in delight as his eyes opened in surprise.

"Let me down!" Takao chirped as Midorima carried him to the bedroom. Midorima dropped him in the bed without a word, stopping to rummage in their bedside drawer before taking something out. Midorima dropped himself onto the bed right besides Takao, who quickly busied himself with tracing his hands up and down Midorima's spine, the other man shivering underneath him.

"I figured that it would be better to do this here." Midorima said before he stripped them of them clothes.

"Having sex in the bedroom? Never heard  _that_ one before." Takao raised an eyebrow before thinking that Midorima had no idea what he was talking about. Before he stopped thinking all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can send me prompts through ao3 or on my tumblr, https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/


	13. A Night of Wolves and Humans [AkaMido]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first AkaMido fic! I hope this goes over well...any however, send my suggestions and prompts! I will do my best to fulfill them, but I was out this week- and if this is posted Thursday, am still out- on a vacation!
> 
> EDIT: I'm so glad that I wrote this all beforehand because it's 1:30 am and I've just gotten home...and I'm not tired. Because of course.

A slight shiver ran through Midorima as Akashi locked their door behind them, the ceremony fully left behind as a gleam slowly settled into his eyes, clothing from both men falling to the ground.

“Ugh.” Akashi let out a small grunt as he clutched his head, trying his best to keep his rut at bay for the time being, “I can’t control it for much longer. Do you remember my instructions?” Red eyes met green ones as Midorima pointed to a spot underneath Akashi’s jaw.

Akashi’s eyes grew dark as he breathed in Midorima’s scent, but he held back and said, “Yes. If you need me to stop, pinch me right there. The chances of me snapping out of my rut is low, but I will stop. For a short while at worst, as long as you want at best. Got it?” Midorima nodded and Akashi’s eyes followed every movement, even the bobbing of his Adam’s apple when he gulped.

“Normally,” Akashi said as he crept closer, eyes wide as he took Midorima’s naked figure in, “You’d be going into heat-” Akashi forced his neck into Midorima’s shoulder, taking breaths in as his fangs slid out, “- unless you were an alpha as well, however, since you’re a human-” Akashi’s tongue slipped out and trailed along Midorima’s collarbone, making his knees weak, “- you smell _amazing._ ”

Midorima moaned as his legs grew weaker, senses catching Akashi’s movements as he fell apart. Before he could even more his hands to catch the last looks of humanity in Akashi’s eyes leave, he was thrown over the redhead’s shoulder, his wolf strength coming through.

Midorima was thrown to the bed, bouncing slightly upon impact. Akashi crawled up towards him, in his eyes, Midorima could see that Akashi had given himself over to his primal desires. _And I’m the source..._ His lover’s eyes were alight with lust, raking up and down Midorima’s body. In return, Midorima watched him with cautious eyes, though his body was already responding to his husband in such a feral state.

Midorima’s eyes widened as a scent rose into the air, slowing down his thoughts, making him concentrate on one thing-Akashi. _What was it that Akashi told me earlier…Oh, I remember now. ‘If you smell a...ah...special scent in the air, brace yourself. It’s meant to make sure that you are ready for breeding, placing you in a heat. Since you are human, just prepare yourself.’_ The scent wasted no time taking over his senses until he was firm and pliant under Akashi, whose red eyes were the sharpest thing in his vision, hazy and wild.

 _You weren’t joking..._ Midorima’s thoughts trailed off as Akashi laid a hand on Midorima’s chest, the heat of his hand turning to pleasure that spiraled through his body. Midorima’s breathing turned heavy and his heart slowed down as well, Akashi was the only thing that kept his heart beating. He _needed_ his touch. Needed his pressure, his friction, his _everything_.

Akashi’s lips curled into a smirk as his hand slid downwards, fangs showing through his snarl. Midorima shook under his touch, his neck throbbing as he eyed Akashi’s fang, imagining how they would feel as they sunk into his neck, marking him. As Midorima was thinking, Akashi attached his mouth to Midorima’s asshole, sinking a tongue into him easily.

 _Did he-omigodthatfeelssogood~_ Midorima’s mouth fell open as his hips jumped upwards, but Akashi held them down without a second's hesitation. Akashi’s tongue pushed back the ring of muscle, sending Midorima’s eyes into the back of his head before he came in seconds, a wave of pleasure washed over him, overwhelming him in seconds as his cum painted his chest.

As Midorima came down from his euphoric high, Akashi slid a finger into him, his saliva making an easy pathway for his finger, which was knuckle deep inside of him in seconds. Akashi nudged around at his insides for a couple of seconds, before driving his fingers at a spot that had sparks flying through his body.

Midorima arched off of the bed with a slight gasp as Akashi hit his prostate again, growls coming out of his lover’s mouth as his body contorted underneath him. Midorima tried to take a deep breath in, but all that did was give him a full dose of mating scent. _That was a mistake…_ Midorima thought to himself as Akashi looked at him through half-lidded eyes. _Well, what are you waiting for? Werewolves are supposed to be beasts in their ruts after all, I should be begging for you to stop at this point._

Midorima whined when Akashi removed his finger, but gasped again when something thicker entered him. _Oh. So_ this _is what it feels like_. Midorima’s back arched clean off the bed when Akashi shoved himself into him, hips slamming together.

Akashi let out a guttural groan as he grabbed Midorima’s hips, sending flares of pleasure through him. Midorima’s clamped his eyes shut as Akashi drove into him, harder and deeper with every thrust. Akashi’s fingernails, slowly englogating into his hips, drawing blood as they dug into him.

 _Ah~ Ohmygod! Uh..._ Midorima’s eyes rolled back into his head, sending flashed of intelligible colors against his eyelids. When Akashi slammed his hips against Midorima’s sore and bruised hips, Midorima slipped over the edge and came hard, shuddering when his body lifted off of the bed, only serving to elongate Midorima’s orgasm.

Midorima threw his head back as Akashi didn’t even stop for a second and continued slamming into him. Akashi moved him slightly so that his leg was thrown over Akashi’s shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper, stretching Midorima even farther.

“A-Ah- AaAh!” Nails dug into Midorima’s hips as Akashi latched onto him, small drops of blood welling up from the wounds. Within seconds, Akashi had found his prostate, and Midorima was coming again, nearly losing control of himself.

However, Akashi didn’t stop. Tears fell from Midorima’s face was Akashi’s mate with him, sending him to new heights of pleasure that Midorima didn’t even know existed.

When Midorima was just about to close his eyes and pass out, fangs sunk into his neck, sending one more surge of pleasure into him before Midorima passed out, covered in sweat and his own cum.

* * *

 

Akashi woke up to Midorima’s light breathing right beside his head. The other male looked disheveled and Akashi had no idea where his glasses had ended up. When Akashi flipped back the blankets, he took a good look at Midorima, from the dried cum that stained him to the blood that dripped down his thighs. _What did I do to him?_ He left to bed to get a towel to clean him off and threw the towel elsewhere when he was done, before just lying down on his side, looking at his mate.

 _He looks like a wreck..._ Akashi thought as he gazed at Midorima. The other’s man’s glasses were long gone and his face was purely relax, the kind of expression that you saw when someone was completely content. Midorima was lying on the bed, as if he had been thrown there after Akashi collapsed. There had been blood on his hips earlier, which Akashi had wiped off, but you can’t wipe off bruises- which Midorima sported quite a few of.

Akashi took a deep breath in a instantly took in the fact that he didn’t feel... _anything._ No need to mate, to mark, nothing. All that he could feel was what his senses could tell him- included the mated Midorima right beside him. He put one hair into Midorima’s hair and started raking his hand through it, loving how Midorima seemed to purr and move closer to him unconsciously as he opened his eyes.

“Morning…” Midorima murmured as Akashi stroked his hand through his hair, eyes nearly closing again until you could barely tell that the twin emeralds eyes could see anything except eyelids.

“Good morning Shintarou.” Akashi responded as he used his other hand to soothe the nail marks on Midorima’s hips, which were just about out of his reach. Midorima’s lips curved up into a smile and was just about to open his mouth before Akashi said, “Not a word.”

Midorima scoffed before he opened his eyes, which were dancing with amusement, “My hips still hurt.” He muttered as he moved a hand down to rub his hips as well, wincing as he massaged certain parts which sported dark bruises.

“Sorry.” Akashi rebuked himself as he kept on stroking Midorima, feeling the other man ease into his hands. Akashi smirked, “Did it feel good?” Midorima rolled his eyes before letting out a sudden airy sigh, as if he was thinking back to the night before. A small smile spread across Midorima’s face, giving Akashi the smallest bit of anxiety.

Midorima suddenly grasped him by his shoulders, turning the smaller boy over easily, leaving Akashi on his back and Midorima over him.

Midorima let a rare smirk crawl across his face, “I’ve had sex with Seijuro…” Midorima leaned forwards until he was whispering into Akashi’s ear, “But I still need sex with you. Even though it’s not the wedding night anymore. I suppose that it will still have some significance.”

Akashi watched in amazement as Midorima sucked on his own fingers, body unusually feverish as his hips ground themselves onto Akashi’s cock, mouth falling open. His eyes were far away, as if they were remembering the previous night, which- if Akashi had to judge from the bruises that his lover sported- must have been intense.

Midorima rubbed his chest, mouth fully open as he sucked on the fingers of one hand, eyes clearly not focused at all. He had even begun moaning lightly before looking down on Akashi, who was just about to lose control and flip Midorima back over.

“Not yet…” His lover teased as he let his hand fall out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting it to his mouth. Midorima then began to run the hand down his body, circling each of his npples and giving them each one pinch before continuing his trail down his body, his saliva clearly marking every place that he touched.

Akashi let out a sharp growl before grasping Midorima’s hips, snapping the other’s man attention back to him.

“Not yet…” Midorima trailed off as he searched around the room for something as he slid off Akashi, rummaging through their room as he searched for something, leaving Akashi on the bed, wondering what on Earth Midorima could have been looking for.

Akashi took the time to inspect Midorima from behind, from his toned back to his ass. Midorima had worked hard to become a magic user, and it showed with all of the muscles that he had acquired over the years, though he was still lean.

“This should work.” Midorima muttered to himself as he stretched a tie between two hands before he turned back to Akashi, another smirk firmly settled on his face. Akashi glared at Midorima for a second before he sat up, though Midorima sat on his hips as he did so, forcing Akashi back to the bed.

“Sorry honey.” Midorima leaned down to capture Akashi’s lips in a passionate kiss, effectively melting his brain, “But I’m on top this time.”

Midorima leaned forwards and wrenched Akashi’s hands back, tying him to the bed frame.

“You satisfied?” Midorima raised an eyebrow in response, staring at Akashi for a second before he plunged a finger into him, startling Akashi, who couldn’t make out a word as Midorima stretched out his insides, only strangled gasps and slight moans left his mouth.

Akashi watched as his lover’s body convulsed above him, a slight sheen of sweat growing across his body, his cock dripping precome all over Akashi’s stomach. His head was thrown back, a small string of saliva slipping out of his mouth

“A-A-Ah…” Midorima voice cracked and rose in pitch as as hit a certain spot inside of him that caused him to bend forwards, so far forwards that his head was touching Akashi’s. Akashi took it as an opportunity to plant a kiss on Midorima’s cheek, a small smile spreading on the other man’s face.

Midorima pulled his fingers out of himself before he sat back up, grasping Akashi’s weeping cock in his hand before sinking down on it, both men letting out a sharp moan as their hips joined together.

A broken moan slipped out of Akashi’s mouth as Midorima’s ass engulfed his cock, twitching slightly as Midorima relaxed around Akashi, shoulders lowering slightly before Akashi used all the leverage that he had and drove up into his lover.

Midorima’s head snapped back as Akashi drove into him a loud moan forced out of his mouth.

“D-Don’t-ah!-stop that!” Midorima snapped, holding Akashi’s hips down as he refused to heed Midorima.

Akashi sent Midorima a smirk, Midorima just looked at him, as close as he could do a glare with a cock up his ass, and face was red as a strawberry.

Midorima ground his hips into Akashi suddenly, wiping the smug look off of his face. With a slight frown of his face, he ground down into Akashi at a languid case. A few small pants flew out of his mouth as Akashi’s eyes grew half-lidded as Midorima lost his mind completely, basically forcing himself down on Akashi, clenching around Akashi with every downwards thrust.

Akashi could feel the rumbling inside of him grow louder with every thrust, his beast waiting to come out and feast on his mate. When Midorima let out a particularly loud moan, Akashi surged up, ripping the tie as he flipped them over until Midorima was beneath him, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Akashi then began pounding Midorima, the other man writhing underneath him, consumed by pleasure, as Akashi lost himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can send me prompts through ao3 or on my tumblr, https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/


	14. A Night of Seedy Host Clubs [TakaMido+Akashi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you to Inhra for the suggestion of  
> 'I was wondering if you would like to write something like a threesome? But not really? I just want to see Akashi with this pair actually, but not exactly like a threesome. I kında want to see him sit in chair and control everything the others do. Like telling them what to do. But it's still the two of them having sex? What do you think?'  
> I spun it a little bit [still swear to fucking god that this was an ask for TakaMido, but as you can see...-_-] but I hope you enjoy it!

“Well. Get on with it.” Their patron commanded, a short man with red hair and red eyes to match commanded from his chair. His name seemed to be Akashi- no first name given, and all that he asked for was to watch two lovers have sex. For what reason, Takao didn’t know.

Takao shot him a look from over his shoulder from his place on the floor, kneeling with Midorima, raising an eyebrow.

“This guy is serious about this?” Midorima raised his own eyebrow in response and shrugged, Takao’s eyes naturally drawn towards his lover’s uncovered shoulder, keeping them on his shoulder instead of letting them fall down to take in the rest of his lover, “He’s actually serious about this? We might be part of one of the seedier host clubs, but still.”

“I can convince you of the fact that I am serious.” Akashi began to answer from his chair behind them, “I did pay you a decent amount for this after all.”

Midorima let out a small, exasperated sigh before pulling Takao closer so they were face to face, his uncovered eyes peering into Takao’s own, his squint disappearing as he pulled Takao close, “He paid for this, and it will be enough to get us through a few months without problems.” His shoulders lowered a bit, relaxing, “Let’s just get on with it.” Midorima craned his neck so he could latch his mouth onto Takao’s shoulder, tongue slipping out to lick the exposed skin before using his teeth to make a mark, sending a small shiver down Takao’s spine as he did so.

“Don’t forget.” Akashi reminded as Midorima pushed Takao to the ground, positioning himself above the shorter man, “You both need to enjoy it.” Takao watched Midorima roll his eyes, twin emeralds rolling around before they came back to focus at Takao, eyes flickering up and down as they took him in. Midorima zeroed in on Takao’s lips and he only had a second to prepare before Midorima’s lips met with his and began as passionate dance.

Takao broke apart their kiss to let out an exarragated moan, Midorima copied his movement until Takao ground their hips together, the faked moan becoming real as he hardened slightly when Takao ground their hips together a second time.

He was just above to use one of his hands to pinch Midorima’s nipple, to coax another real moan out of him before he heard Akashi’s voice issuing yet another command.

“Flip your positions over. This time faces toward me.” This motherfucking dirtbag...Takao snapped as he hooked out one of Midorima’s legs from underneath him, sending the other man to the ground, slipping out of his way as he did so. A small chuckle slid out of Takao’s mouth while Midorima glared at him from below.

Takao moved so that he was kneeling, feet on either side of Midorima’s waist, effectively trapping him as he tried to twist out of Takao’s grasp. Takao gave him a sensual smile which stopped his struggles in his tracks as he stared at Takao, eyes shifting after a few seconds of staring.

Takao started his trail at the end of Midorima’s shoulders, tracing his hands down, slowly coming inward as he did so. He paused to pull at Midorima’s nipple, sending the green-haired male into a slight arch as a small sigh escaped his lips before he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His face was slightly red, clearly embarrassed because of the noise that just escaped his mouth. (Not the sex with a voyeur thing. Having such a weird request was rare, but it happened.

Not this expensive though.)

Takao watched a flush spread across Midorima’s body as he hardened, eyes growing hazy and unfocused as Takao continued his ministrations, fingers dancing across his skin.

He left his lips and tongue occupied with Midorima’s chest as he moved down, using his hands to massage the back of Midorima’s knees, sending the other man into obvious bliss, if Takao had to judge from the moans that fell from Midorima’s mouth, even if Takao wasn’t touching his _parts_ directly.

Midorima laid on his back, head thrown slightly to the side as he panted. Every once in a while, he would shoot a heated look at Akashi, who seemed to have only one reaction, slightly redder cheeks. Only Takao could see the minute shivers that ran through him, could see his toes curling as he prepared himself, not used to their position, even if it did happen from time to time.

Takao let his mouth moved downwards, his tongue barely grazing Midorima’s stomach as he planted kisses down towards Midorima’s waist. Midorima jerked up suddenly, hips jerking up as a shiver ran through him, his eyes fluttering for a second. Takao slowly moved his hands up, until they rested on both sides of Midorima’s inner thighs, drawing characters into his skin, barely an inch away from Midorima’s most sensitive spot.

A shaky moan escaped Midorima’s mouth as he gasped, “Too-too much Ka-Takao.” Midorima’s hands reached down and grasped Takao’s head, though, not hard, grasping lightly at his hair instead of Takao’s head.

Takao moved his hands back up, so that they rested on the sides of Midorima’s hips, and moved his whole body up so that he could connect his lips to Midorima’s, moving fluidly in a passion-filled kiss, tongue battling some dominance, Midorima; just for the smallest bit, Takao; for complete control. Takao used his position to place a hand on Midorima’s chest, forcing him to stop trying. Midorima gave him a weak glare before he finally gave up, letting Takao force him down to the carpeted floor.

“Don’t forget the client~” Takao sang softly into Midorima’s ear before biting his earlobe, enticing a shaky breath out of Midorima before Midorima craned his neck back to take a look at Akashi, coming back to Takao’s view with a smirk.

He let his bass tones make their way into Takao’s ear, whispered so low that Midorima must have known that it would send shudders through him, “He’s masturbating behind us. I can safely assume that he is enjoying it. Can we cut it off here and,” Midorima gently raked the back of Takao’s neck as Takao felt nimble fingers wrap around his weeping cock, using his thumb to spread some of Takao’s precome around, “Continue this back at home. Maybe take the weekend off?” Midorima left an obvious trail, punctuated with both a question and a smirk.

Takao was just about to turn his head up and tell Akashi that his show was over, but the redhead cut him off before a word could come out of Takao’s mouth

“Finish early and I swear that I won’t pay either of you anything.” Akashi threatened, “Make it good, and I pay you _both_ what I promised. I’m assuming that the money will be handy.” By the time Akashi had finished talking, both Midorima and Takao had turned to stare at him, faces slack, as they stared at him, dumbstruck.

Midorima let out another sigh as he started to stroke Takao without a single word spoken, rubbing the underside of his head, making him skip a breath as his arms threatened to collapse, which would have sent him sprawling onto Midorima.

The smirk that had graced Midorima’s lips was quickly wiped off when Takao spread Midorima’s lips apart so he could sink three of his fingers into his mouth. Takao let out a low groan as Midorima sensually licked his fingers, looking him in the eyes as he did so, a smile reflected in his emerald eyes.

As revenge, Takao moved his hand down, so that it rested between his balls and his asshole, and started rubbing gently. Midorima’s chest heaved and he panted in response to his prostate being affected- though not directly.

“T-Takao…” Takao’s chest squeezed as Midorima panted out his name, fingers in his mouth forgotten as his eyes slid closed, encased in a euphoric bliss. Takao rubbed his fingers against Midorima’s tongue, enticing him to lick them again. Midorima gave them a half-hearted lick before Takao slid his fingers out of his mouth, trailing his way down Midorima, fingers dancing over his skin, as his lover out a small hiss, dragged out through his teeth as Takao rested his fingers around the twitching muscle.

Midorima shuddered as Takao sunk in finger inside of him, up to the first knuckle. Takao took his time to prod at Midorima’s walls, enticing broken gasps and choked back moans from Midorima. Takao looked up just as Midorima threw his head back, mouth open in an attempt to get more air into his lungs.

Midorima’s Adam's apple bobbed as his breathing became wild. If Takao were too look up, he betted that he would have seen Akashi, watching them with rapt attention, jerking off as he did so.

“T-Takao…” Midorima started just before Takao shoved in another finger, but still only to his first knuckle.

“What is it Shin-chan?” Takao teased as he rubbed the area, causing Midorima to jerk his hips up.

“Urgh...d-deeper.”

“Deeper what?”

Takao looked down so he missed the glare that Midorima undoubtedly sent at him.

“Please-ah- Deeper _please_.” Midorima near snapped as his voice broken when Takao pushed his two fingers in completely, “A _ah_!” Midorima’s hips jerked up as Takao scissored his fingers apart, stretching out Midorima’s insides. Takao moved Midorima’s legs to that each one of them rested on each of his shoulders.

 _Nice view._ Takao could see straight up his lover, who was lying on the carpeted floor, shivering wildly as his back arched, hands gripping the carpet, on the verge of tearing it out.

“T-Takao... _ah_!” Midorima pleaded. Takao decided to agree and finally pushed three fingers inside Midorima. He instantly tightened around the fingers as they entered, his legs closing instinctively, trapping Takao there.

“Oh, it feels that good?” Takao teased as he let his tongue run along the underside of Midorima’s weeping cock, catching some precome as he did so. Midorima’s hips jumped and he strained to unlock his legs, efforts undone by the pleasure that ran through him, causing him to clamp hard.

“Ah, ah!” Midorima came as Takao took him in as deep as he could, using his other two hands to stimulate his prostate. His back arched as he came, his cum shooting into Takao’s mouth, who let it dribbled out of his mouth slowly, knowing Akashi was paying close attention to everything he did.

“T-Takao...stop…” Midorima’s voice broke as he reached down to stop Takao, who removed one hand to stop Midorima, doubling his pace as he pistoned his fingers out of Midorima, whose moans started up again, higher in pitch this time.

“Ohmygod, Takao- _ah- I’m going to_ -” Midorima babbled as he thrashed around, hips jerking as he came for a second time, this time untouched, Takao using his voice to push Midorima over the edge.

When Takao moved his hands away, Midorima didn’t respond, instead just twitching on the carpet, abdomen covered in his own cum and a sheen of sweat. His eyes closed even tighter when his chest jumped, mouth open in an attempt to fill his lungs with air.

Takao turned to look at Akashi, but...he wasn’t there.

In his place was seemingly a piece of paper. Takao stood up so that he could take a look at it.

 _Good performance._ It read in immaculate characters. _The money has been siphoned into your accounts. Enjoy the time off together. I’m certain that you will._

 _Was that a question- wouldn’t ‘I hope you enjoy your time off’ make more sense?_ Takao thought before he heard a rustling noise behind him. He swirled around to see Midorima slowly pulling himself to his arms, still shaking from the two orgasms that had happened so close to each other.

Takao sent him a smirk over his shoulder, “We’ve got enough to last us a couple of months.” He walked back over and laid a kiss on his shoulder, earning him as full body shudder from Midorima, “How about you say that we continue this at home?”

Midorima gave him a blank-faced look and raised an eyebrow, gesturing to himself slightly as he did so.

“I get the point.” Takao rolled his eyes before tugging Midorima back to the ground, arranging them so he pinned Midorima’s wrists to the ground, “You want me inside you, don’t you?” Takao smirked as he let one hand grasp Midorima’s left leg as he slung it over his shoulder.

“Don’t be crude.” Midorima sniffed as Takao stroked his own cock, which was weeping precome, some of which he used to spread around Midorima’s asshole, a small moan slipping out of both of them.

“But Shin-chan.” Takao began to sink into Midorima, slipping into him slowly, holding his hips as Midorima twitched around him, jerking upward suddenly as their hip bones joined, “I’m good at it. You would know best wouldn’t you?” Midorima’s face flushed red as Takao talked, clearly flashing back to other times when Takao had very efficiently gotten him off, his voice used as the main factor.

“Oh…” Takao groaned as he snapped his hips forwards, Midorima throwing his head back in response, “You feel so _good_. So tight around me, pulling me in…” Takao trailed off with a smirk as he felt Midorima tense up around him.

“T-Takao.” Midorima gasped as Takao drove a thrust which hit his prostate, “Fas-Faster.” Takao obliged without a word and picked up the pace, a sheen of sweat forming on his own skin as well.

Because of the way Takao had moved Midorima, he drove deep into the other man, sending waves of pleasure into him with every thrust.

Midorima’s hands strained against his as he thrashed around, jerking wildly when Takao leaned forwards- bending Midorima’s legs forwards as well- to connect their lips before moving on to mark Midorima’s collar with hickies.

“So...sexy.” Takao muttered between hickies, “You need to look at yourself like this. Open and needy, ready to break.” If Midorima heard him, the only acknowledgment that he got was a particularly loud moan, but that could be the result of Takao hitting Midorima’s prostate again.

Midorima came for the third time when Takao hit his prostate only once more, sending Takao over the edge with him, sending a rush of fluid into Midorima, the same white substance spilling onto Midorima’s stomach.

Both men laid on the ground for a few seconds afterward, worn out. Takao had laid himself of Midorima’s already stained chest while Midorima just closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

“I said that went well,” Takao commented before Midorima raised a hand to swat him on the head before letting it drop, too tired to even attempt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I can add two more tags to this now. 'Voyeurism' and 'Akashi is a confusing rich dick'.
> 
> I love suggestions and I try to make chapters of them as soon possible!


	15. A Night of Spies and Secrets (Part 1) [MidoTaka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C8 on A Lot of Nights 8 hours ago  
> If you want to be the future chapter it would be interesting au where Takao and Kuroko are corporate spies infiltrated into the activities of the Akashi's group. For the love theme you choose what inspires you, whether couples, triangles or squares and who they are composed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this within eight hours of getting the prompt.
> 
> It took me just under a month to get this posted.
> 
> -_- I usually never work this slow. Haven't for a long time. (At least I can't say that I was idle the whole time.)
> 
> All in all, enjoy the chapter, apologies for it taking so slow, read my other stories- shameless plug.

If you were to ask Takao if he  _ ever  _ thought that he would have gotten  _ this  _ far in his investigation, then he would have laughed in your face and said that you were a dreamer because ‘I know that I’m good, but not good enough to make  _ Midorima Shintarou  _ crack.’

* * *

 

Takao looked over his shoulder as he downloaded the files. 

_ One more minute... _ he thought to himself as he checked the computer again, waiting for the files to download. He decided to look out the door, instead of just waiting there to get caught. To his luck, just as he stepped out and closed the door, Midorima rounded the corner.

The green haired male was upon him in a second, arm wrapped around Takao’s waist. A small shiver ran through Takao and he leaned his head back so he could lean it on Midorima’s shoulder.

“I missed you at the meeting earlier.” Midorima muttered as he let his mouth drift down to his neck. Takao shivered at the tone in his voice. Honestly, he knew that he was breaching protocol here- all he was supposed to do was get  _ close  _ to Midorima Shintarou, not fall in love with the way that he laughed, his odd quirk of following Oha-Asa to the T, or the way that his eyes shone when he saw Takao.

“I had something else to do…” Takao murmured, reaching an arm up to hold Midorima in place, letting out a soft sigh as Midorima guided them towards their bedroom in their condo.

“I hope that you’re not busy  _ now _ .” Midorima let out a smile as they seperated, reaching out a hand for Takao to hold, fingers splayed, “Because I have a surprise for you.” 

Takao reached out, and grabbed the outstretched hand, before Midorima swept him off his feet, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

Midorima placed Takao down on the bed gently, nuzzling his neck as they laid down together. Takao let out a small sigh as he let his hands roam, resting on Midorima’s tailbone. The taller man hummed quietly before biting Takao’s neck, not hard enough to make a mark, but hard enough that he felt it.

A small moan left Takao’s mouth as Midorima licked the spot that he had just bitten, using his hands to rub Takao’s sides.

“Mm…” Takao murmured, “What was the surprise that you had for me?” He asked as Midorima’s hands moved inwards, about to reach his nipples. Midorima let out a small huff before pulling around. He moved his hands up so he could cup Takao’s head.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, emerald eyes peering into his. For a second, Takao panicked- trust the person that he was here to dupe? How it that supposed to work?  _He was so close._

He turned his eyes back to Midorima, and watched the pair of emerald eyes stare into him. Eyes which were unwavering, waiting for a response. Takao tried not to laugh. He had fallen in love with the person which he had sworn to take down.

He took Midorima’s other hand and gripped it tightly, squeezing it in his own.

Takao smiled, “Of course I do Shin-chan!” He chirped as Midorima rolled his eyes, long used to the familiar nickname.

“Of course you do.” Midorima repeated, voice so soft that Takao didn’t quite believe that he heard him. Takao could feel his face flush as he moved forwards, placing a kiss on Midorima’s lips, smiling as he did so.

Midorima pulled away from him slowly, slipping off the bed as Takao watched him. Takao used the time to eye his lover hungrily, vision raking down Midorima’s spine, still covered by a white shirt which Takao planned to get off him as fast as possible.

Midorima rummaged through their bedside table for a few seconds- which was full of things that had been used before, some things several times, others only once- before pulling out a blindfold. Takao’s stomach flipped over.

As much as he said that he trusted Midorima, he did not like the idea of being unable to see him while the other man did  _ anything  _ that he wanted to him.

“Are you ready?” Takao was jerked back from his thoughts when Midorima laid his hand on his shoulder. Takao quickly nodded and moved to his knees, kneeling on the bed while Midorima placed the blindfold on him.

Takao wiggled his eyebrows once Midorima had the blindfold in place.

“What do you plan to do to me  _ Shintarou _ ?” Takao purred as he leaned forwards, so their chests touched. Even though he couldn’t see the other man, he could  _ feel  _ the shudder that ran through his body.

“You’ll be telling me.” Midorima responded, and Takao was surprised how far they’d come. At the beginning our their relationship, Midorima would have blushed at stuttered. Now, he had reversed the roles.

“Excuse me?” Takao raised his eyebrows at Midorima, who had the audacity to laugh at him.

“It’s simple. You tell me where you want me- such as your neck for example-” A small moan slipped out of Takao’s mouth when he suddenly felt teeth and a pair of lips mouthing at his neck before they pulled away, “-and I go there.”

_ Is he serious?  _ Takao though to himself as he shifted around, mind whirring.  _ He can’t be serious. _

“If you do want to, we don’t have to.” Midorima’s voice was a calming point for him. Takao nodded again as he let a deep breath in, chest expanding for hold all the extra air. He let it all out in a big breath before saying.

“My chest.” He tensed as he waited for Midorima, the other man sitting on the bed as well, but he made no move to get closer.

“Where?” Midorima asked.  _ I swear to God, I will wipe that grin off his face _ .

“The fucking moon- just touch my chest.” Takao snapped and Midorima outright laughed at him before he moved slowly, taking off Takao's shirt as he did so. A gasp leapt out of Takao’s mouth when Midorima laid his hands on Takao’s chest, splayed so his nipples were just out of his reach.

“Shintarou…” Takao hissed. He could feel Midorima’s hands shake, as if he was holding back laughter.

“Fine.” Midorima moved his hands so he could pinch Takao’s nipples. Takao gasped and his posture crumbled, knees trembling as he bent forwards, falling into Midorima’s chest, almost mouthing the cotton shirt that rung on his lover’s frame.

Takao couldn’t stop the small groan of disappointment that left his mouth when Midorima pulled away, but his hips involuntarily jerked up when he felt a lick on his nipple, a full body shudder running through him.

“S-Shintarou!” Takao gasped out when Midorima teethed his nipple, Takao’s pants growing tighter by the second, “P-Pants off.” Takao could almost see the smirk that graced Midorima’s lips, but his head was spinning to fast to make sense of it as Midorima removed his bottom half.

Takao’s shoulders quaked as Midorima planted a kiss there, quickly making a mark on his neck before he drifted his lips up, letting them rest on Takao’s pulse point.

_ What on earth is he doing?  _

A moan slipped out of Takao’s mouth when Midorima  _ breathed  _ over his pulse point, his whole body aching for him, a heat pulsing underneath his skin.

“ _ Shintarou _ .” Takao moaned out when Midorima flicked out a tongue and licked his pulse point, his cock leaking precome on the fabric of his boxers.

“Yes  _ Kazunari _ ?” Midorima asked, and Takao could here Midorima move, away from his pulse point, but he didn’t know where he was going to end up before he felt a pair of lips connect with his. Takao leaned into the passionate kiss, the blindfold sending his imagination flaring.

He hoped to god that Midorima wouldn’t take the blindfold off then because he was sure that the sight of the normally storic green-haired man with a blush on his face- no matter how heavy- would have him coming in his pants.

Takao’s face screwed up for a moment before he sighed and said, “Do as you wish,” rushing out the sentence in one breath.

“You’re missing the point.” Midorima moved away until Takao couldn’t feel his presence anymore. Takao reached out a hand- and thankfully, so do Midorima, finally deciding to be some help, “You tell me  _ exactly  _ what you want. Then I do it.”

Midorima moved forwards so that he was kneeling right in front of Takao, the raven-haired male could feel their knees touching.

Takao scrunched up his face, hoping Midorima would take note of his  _ obvious  _ displeasure before saying, “Just...fuck me alright? Is that too hard?” Midorima chuckled.

“That is not the point at all.” Midorima moved a hand so that it rested on Takao’s hip, “But I will not push you.”

_ I’m so sorry.  _ Takao thought as he felt apart under Midorima’s talented hands.  _ I love you, whatever happens, I love you. _

As he basked in the afterglow, slowing falling into the world of sleep, Midorima watched him with emerald eyes. The green haired male loved Takao as well, but he couldn't let himself be taken down. He counted Takao's breaths, waiting until they became so slow that there was no doubt that the raven haired male was asleep.

Once Midorima knew that Takao was asleep, he slipped out of their room, destroyed the flashdrive and erased all files on the computer, transferring them all to Akashi before he slipped back into their bed, falling asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Kudo if you like it (and haven't kudod this already) comment with your own suggestions, etc, etc. Part 2 is going up next week.


	16. A Night of Complacency and Faked Reluctance [MuraMido]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is...  
> 1\. My first MuraMido smut.
> 
> 2\. Something that needs to be doused in holy water.

“Mido-chin?” Murasakibara watched the green haired male turn around slowly, giving Murasakibara a cautious stare even as Murasakibara watched the shiver that ran through him.

“Yes Atsushi?” Midorima responded, staying perfectly still as Murasakibara closed on him, slowly stalking towards him, “Do you need something?” He would never truly understand Midorima, would he? Murasakibara gave Midorima a  _ look  _ as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Midorima’s slim waist, pulling him closer so that their chests touched. It gave him a nice opportunity to place a kiss on Midorima’s cheek. And whisper into his ear.

“You.” Murasakibara replied simply as a blush overtook Midorima’s cheeks, turning his pale cheeks a nice shade of pink even though his eyes were teasing.

He  _ really  _ wanted to know how and when Midorima got so good at this.

“How crude.” Midorima snapped harshly, but he was already pliant under under Murasakibara’s touch, bending into the taller male, so close that their bodies were touching.

“Don’t be mean Mido-chin.” Murasakibara chided as he leaned down to kiss at the shorter man’s neck, loving the full body shiver that ran through Midorima’s head to his feet- so poorly concealed.

“Just being rational.” Midorima breathed out, but Murasakibara knew that he was getting to his lover, by the way that his reply didn’t match with what he said, the way that his back was arched slightly, pushing their chests together as his pupils dilated.

“Uh hum.” Murasakibara replied as he let his hands curl up Midorima’s shirt, reveling in the shudders that ran through the green haired male’s body as his hands roamed over pale skin.

“Atsushi…” Midorima gasped as he leaned his head forwards so that it fit against Murasakibara’s shoulder. A small moan leapt out Midorima’s mouth as Murasakibara’s hands reached his nippled, just grazing his finger over them before he pinched them harshly- just as he knew his lover liked it.

Midorima moved one shaking hand back against their kitchen counter, and Murasakibara wondered how the contrast of his skin and the counter would look together if he fucked Midorima against it- before Midorima wrapped his hands around Murasakibara’s neck, using the taller man to hold himself up.

“B-Bedroom.” Midorima moaned before he pulled away from Murasakibara. Murasakibara watched his lover’s body sway on unsteady feet as Midorima tried to compose himself- but he failed to stop the red that had crept onto his cheeks or undilate his pupils. If he tried that is.

Murasakibara eyes flickered down to his lover’s body, the way that his body twisted and turned as he slowly heated up, eyes flashing. Then Murasakibara’s eyes drifted lower, until they rested at Midorima’s crotch-

“My eyes are up here.” Midorima teased, Murasakibara’s attention immediately snapping to hazy emerald eyes which were narrowed seductively, peering at Murasakibara through abnormally long eyelashes.  _ Well, it’s not like we’re both normal.  _ The thought floated through the taller male’s mind as he flashed forwards, scooping Midorima up and lugging him to their room, slinging the green haired male over his shoulder.

“Atsushi!” Midorima snapped as he tried to twist out of Murasakibara’s grasp, but his words held no real anger, “Put me down!” Midorima’s fists pounded on his back, but it was more of a distraction as opposed to anything the bespectacled man was capable of.

“Fine.” And Murasakibara dropped Midorima down heavily on their bed.

“Atsushi!” Midorima snapped as he sat up quickly, trying his best to keep his stony stare while Murasakibara’s gaze devoured his body. Midorima’s shirt was slightly off, and his pants rode low on his hips, and Murasakibara was sure that his early ministrations had something to do with that. Small pants left his mouth every now and then, and that blush was still on his face, but other than all that, Midorima was the picture of precise control.

So Murasakibara moved forwards and connected their lips, silencing any kind of protest from Midorima as he slid his tongue into the shorter male’s mouth, Midorima’s mouth moving liquidly against his own. Murasakibara’s hands drifted downwards until they rested on Midorima’s ass for a second, before squeezing.

Midorima broke apart the kiss with a low groan, another one escaping his mouth as Murasakibara did it again supple flesh molding beneath his fingers. He locked his hands around Murasakibara’s neck, bringing them closer as the taller man groped his ass.

The green haired male groaned into Murasakibara’s shoulder as he unconsciously arched his back when one of Murasakibara’s hands drifted up his spine. Murasakibara shivered as a languid tongue traced his collarbone before teeth sunk in, sending pleasure throughout his body.

Murasakibara whined as Midorima pushed himself away from his hands, so that he could sit back on his heels, peering at Murasakibara with a somewhat unusual expression. The taller male used his time to trace his lover’s body with his eyes again. From long legs that were folded on themself to long fingers- which were perfect for so many things- that were resting on his knees.

To his chest which was heaving- but still covered- but Murasakibara could perfectly imagine that there was a flush that had overridden his chest, turning the pale skin a light pink. Murasakibara raised his gaze up higher until he met emerald eyes, which didn’t break the gaze.

Murasakibara could feel the lust rising in his chest, before Midorima opened his mouth to speak.

“Gymnophoria.” He stated matter-of-fact- but Murasakibara wasn’t paying that much attention to what Midorima was saying, instead his eyes were drawn to his fingers, which were carefully removing his shirt, “I’m going to help you with that. Well,” Midorima stopped his movements as an inquisitive expression rose onto his face, “My gymnophoria and your apodyopsis.”  _ What are you talking about Mido-chin. _

“Does that mean that I can fuck you?” Murasakibara said bluntly. Midorima just rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shirt off completely, taking it in stride as he threw his shirt someone in their room, forgetting his precise perfection for a moment.

“Yes.” Midorima leaned forwards so their lips connected, giving up control of the kiss easily to Murasakibara as his fingers make deft work of the taller male’s pants without looking at them. Murasakibara’s hands drifted downwards, until they reached his first target, going back to his previous work, earning himself a moan as he began massaging Midorima’s ass again. He slid his lover’s last articles of clothing off, the shorter man kicking them off. Murasakibara quickly followed.

A comfortable silence overtook them as they took in each other’s body, Midorima’s gaze cutting through him like a razor.

Murasakibara wasn’t quite hard yet, but he was sure getting there, and the attention sure did help. A sharp hunger ran through him as Midorima’s hand wrapped around his cock, and the taller male swore that Midorima let out a slight coo. Midorima kept his hand firmly around Murasakibara’s cock, twisting his wrist a bit as he moved down his lover’s taller body- until pump lips hovered right above Murasakibara’s cock, heady breaths making the hardened flesh twitch.

A sharp spike of pleasure ran though him as a tongue was dragged up the underside of his cock before Midorima’s lips circled around his head.

Midorima glanced up, and, noticing how Murasakibara was struggling to not push his head down, said, “Enjoying yourself?” He teased, swaying his hips a bit.  _ I’m sure Mido-chin won’t mind... _ Murasakibara thought as his hand grasped the back of Midorima’s head, pushing the head full of green hair down until Murasakibara gasped as Midorima’s mouth engulfed his cock. Midorima attempted to take some control of the situation, bobbing his head up and down once, before he surrendered all control to the taller male, letting him puch Midorima’s head all the way down- at least, as far as he could handle.

Murasakibara always had some awareness that he was larger than average before he met Midorima- which made for some awkward times- and that there was no way that his lover would be able to take all of him into his mouth- but Midorima still tried from time to time, when his luck was highest.

Murasakibara let out a low moan as Midorima groaned around his cock, waiting for Murasakibara to pull his head back so that he could take a full breath in. Purple eyes darted down to watch the head full of green hair, patiently waiting for Murasakibara to let Midorima breathe. The taller male pulled his lover up lazily, savoring the way that Midorima rushed the last few inches.

Murasakibara watched, raptured, as Midorima took a second to fill his lungs with air- and that was all the time the taller male allowed before pulling Midorima back down. Murasakibara groaned as he felt the stretch of Midorima’s throat- the shorter man just holding his breath so that he didn’t choke.

A rush of pleasure ran through Murasakibara as Midorima seemed to swallow around him- before he felt two taps on his thigh- which use was to get his attention. With a languid sort of ease that only happened when he was laden with pleasure, he pulled Midorima off of his cock, the other male heaving in deep breaths.

“Are you okay Mido-chin?” Murasakibara asked, worried at how fast his lover’s chest was heaving. But he soon found out that he didn’t need to worry, because Midorima had taken him into his mouth again, the stretch of his throat engulfing him again and Murasakibara just couldn’t bear it and he  _ really  _ didn’t feel like cumming, so he pulled Midorima back off- but not before he came.

Midorima took being came on really well considering his nature around  _ most  _ people.  _ Isn’t he going to say anything?  _ Murasakibara thought as he watched his lover slowly sit back on his heels, making no move to wipe the cum off of his face.

A strangled gasp let Murasakibara’s mouth as Midorima reached up to wipe some of the cum off of his glasses, and instead of- well Murasakibara had no clue what else his lover could have done, but what he did was  _ far  _ more surprising, placing the finger that he had used to wipe the cum in his mouth, lusty green eyes meeting surprised violet eyes and holding the gaze.

His green eyes sparkled with lust and slight amusement as he took the fingers out of his mouth with a audible pop. Then green eyes widened as he was shoved harshly to the bed, Murasakibara surging up to pin him to the ground.

“I assume that you’re ready Atsushi?” A play on his words from earlier, as a question this time. “Took you long enough.” Midorima teased as he twisted around to place his glasses on the nightstand before Murasakibara took his head in his hands because  _ he could not deal with how hot Midorima looked with him cum on his face,  _ and he also assumed that Midorima wanted the ability to think straight in the morning.

Murasakibara huffed as he reached a hand over to grab the lube out of the nightside drawer, knowing that emerald eyes were tracing his body up and down, taking in every small detail. The small pants that were leaving Midorima’s mouth threatened to make him insane- just by the  _ promise  _ of what was to come- so he searched as fast as he could, and turned back just in time for Midorima to press his lips to Murasakibara’s own.

Murasakibara’s tongue slipped into Midorima’s mouth, tasting himself slightly, as he ground into his smaller lover, earning himself a loud moan as Midorima disconnected the kiss.

“H-Hurry up Atsushi.” Midorima whined as Murasakibara squirted lube on three of his fingers, bending his lover up with his other hand, so that he could slide a finger into his lover easily. Midorima’s breath stuttered for a second, his back arching as a finger entered him.

Midorima’s insides clenched around him when he entered, giving him quite a small space to work with, so he added in another finger, watching how tension seemed to leak from Midorima’s body.

Which immediately rushed back when Murasakibara’s fingers brushed against his prostate, earning himself a loud moan which nearly trailed into a scream when Murasakibara did it again, his lover’s name flowing from his lips freely- mindlessly- when Murasakibara added another finger, aiming them all towards his prostate.

“Atsushi...A- _ ah _ \- Atsushi…” Midorima’s eyes were slammed shut as he writhed on their bed, cock ebbing precome at a steady rate. Murasakibara continued on for a few more seconds before he pulled his finger out, Midorima instinctively clamping around him.

Midorima let out a loud whine from the loss of contact, eyes opening slightly because his lover was nothing if but intelligent. _..and pretty...and….  _

“Ah!~” A nearly lyrical moan escaped Midorima’s mouth as Murasakibara sank into him with one smooth movement, hands gripping his hips with such force that Murasakibara was sure that he was going to get chewed out for the bruises tomorrow, “A-Atsushi!”

“Calm- Calm down Mido-chin.” Murasakibara soothed, but his voice was shaky, unstable, already leaden with pleasure. Midorima cracked his eyes open a little more to nod, before he slowly relaxed around Murasakibara. The violet eyed male swung Midorima’s legs up to his shoulders so that he could get a better angle, thankful that his lover was so tall.

“A-Atsushi!” Midorima threw his head back, supporting himself on his forearms. His mouth quivered as he rushed to suck a breath that was quickly forced out of lungs when Murasakibara hit his prostate, cumming with a loud scream as his arms gave out, sending him back to the bed.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, was nowhere near coming- Midorima had always been so  _ sensitive _ \- but he loved to watch Midorima slowly break down into moans at his every touch. Murasakibara slid out of Midorima, the shorter male letting out a low moan from the loss of contact.

Midorima sighed as hands ran down his thighs as he was settled down into the bed, short gasps coming out of Midorima’s mouth as the other male laid his down.

“S-Sorry.” Midorima apologized as Murasakibara laid down next to him, a small blush on his cheeks that were ever present for their early sessions. Murasakibara kissed him on the cheek in response, asking his lover a question as he did so.

“Can you go again Mido-chin?” Murasakibara asked, the green haired male slowly closing his eyes before he rolled over to his stomach, leaving his ass in the air.

“Yes…” Midorima hissed as Murasakibara moved forwards, spreading his legs which were lifted into the air slightly as Murasakibara gripped his knees as he held himself up on his forearms.

Murasakibara groaned as he slid into his lover, warm cavern clenching around him, already sensitive from the last orgasm. Midorima’s back arched when Murasakibara was fully sheathed inside of him.

“You can...more...Atsushi.” Midorima moaned when Murasakibara began moving, his hands clenching the sheets as a moan slipped out of mouth, unrestrained, clenching around Murasakibara again.

Murasakibara moved slowly, loving how Midorima’s toes curled every time he thrust into him, the last that his lips parted with every thrust, how his whole body quaked with every thrust, the way that he clenched down so  _ deliciously  _ every time that Murasakibara hit his prostate.

Midorima came for the second time first, clenching down like a vice on his taller lover, bringing Murasakibara over the edge with him, a low groan scraped out of Murasakibara’s throat.

Murasakibara pulled out of Midorima languidly, his lover twitching slightly beneath him as he pulled out, did the minimal amount of cleaning, before he pulled a complacent Midorima into his arms, sending them both off to sleep, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with kinks, or pairing.


	17. A Night of Bondage and Subspaces [AkaMido]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori- go, Orenji- wait, Aka- stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you guys don't know, the reason why I've been out so long is because I'm preparing a fic that will be posted every day of October- *cue the applause*- though I would appreciate beta readers for it or else I don't think that I'm going to survive this and next month with five hours of sleep per night. [If you want to know more, then just comment questions! It's a MidoTaka Zombie AU, so there's that.]]
> 
> Oh, and it's unbeta'd and unedited. If you read the above, you'll have an idea why.
> 
> And also, I'm at https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/ if you want to contact me through twitter for some reason.
> 
> [a sidenote after re-reading this after a while. When only first names are used, it's Akashi's thoughts. When Midorima's thinking, he uses their last names.]

“Do you remember the situation Shintarou?” Seijuurou asked as he clasped the handcuffs together, making sure that they wouldn’t hurt his lover in the position that they were, tightly behind his back.

Midorima nodded hazily, noting that the restraints didn’t truly hurt, just kept him from moving much. Or at all really.

Akashi had this carefully planned out. Handcuffs which held his lover’s hands behind back, leather cuffs to hold his ankles together, a hook which could be adjusted for both the handcuffs and his lover’s height. And no one to disturb them.

Midorima sometimes worried about the glint in Akashi’s eyes.

“Yes Seijuurou.” Midorima responded, watching how Akashi put his hand forwards, so that Midorima could take his hands, stumbling forwards as he did so.

“You are nothing.” Midorima shuddered as Akashi whispered into his ear, making his knees weak, Midorima sighed as Akashi’s hand danced over his arms, pulling them up so that he was slightly dangling in the air, the tips of his toes touching the ground.

“All you are.” Fingers opened Midorima’s mouth and the taller male relaxed into the other’s hands, letting him fit the blindfold onto his eyes, “Is what I make you feel. Nothing more.” Midorima shuddered as Akashi’s hands drifted over his hips, the other male licking his lips seductively.

Seijuurou slowly moved away from Shintarou, the other male unconsciously shifting forwards. Akashi let out a low chuckle which did wonders to Midorima’s sending shudders down his spine.

Seijuurou stalked over to their drawer and took out their riding crop, waving it around in the air for a few seconds, a familiar whistling sound in that air. Seijuurou watched Shintarou shiver as the sound reached his eyes.

“How many Shintarou?” Akashi asked as he walked forwards though Midorima couldn’t see him. Midorima opened his mouth to answer, but quickly got swatted on his inner thigh, hissing softly.

“What did I say earlier Shintarou?” This time Midorima didn’t answer, his thigh still stinging, “Good job Shintarou.” Seijuurou continued after a few seconds, “You may answer now.”

“I’m nothing.” Shintarou answered, and the crop traced itself up his thigh, Seijuurou ticking inwardly because of how bold he was being. Another shout escaped Shintarou’s mouth as the crop met his inner thigh.

“Start counting Shintarou.” Seijuurou whipped the crop back, aiming it at Shintarou’s hip.

“One.” Midorima hissed out, heat radiating through the pain. He sighed outwardly as Akashi’s hands rubbed the injured area.

It took quite a while for Shintarou to lose his hold. He was so uptight, so rigid- Seijuurou wasn’t surprised. He loved the sight of his lover slowly sinking into his subspace, every crack of the whip against his skin sending pleasure racing down his spine.

“What do you feel Shintarou?” Seijuurou set down the crop, stalking forwards after he did so, “You have my permission to answer.”

Shintarou’s head hung low, face turned towards the floor, “Fire. Can’t...see…” His chest heaved as Seijuurou moved closer, taking Shintarou’s face in his hands.

“Color?” Seijuurou asked, preparing to take Shintarou down from there right there and then.

Shintarou seemed to sway for a second before responding, “ _ Orenji _ .” Seijuurou pulled off the blindfold, allowing hazy emerald eyes to open.

Midorima felt like his whole body was on fire, ready to burn him up without a second thought. There’s a sudden heat on his face and he melts into it, burning him up, tearing him down, ripping him apart.

“-dorima Shintarou. I am talking to you.” Midorima jerked his head up, some of the haze in his mind subsiding to look into crimson eyes, “Are you alright?” Midorima nodded silently, “You can answer Shintarou.”

“Midori.” Shintarou asked, and Seijuurou sighed inwardly.

“Are you sure?” Akashi asked as he tipped his head up, catching crimson eyes in a heated gaze. Midorima nodded quickly, closing his eyes to prepare for the blindfold.

Seijuurou was sure that Shintarou would never understand just how  _ amazing  _ he was. Whether it was school, basketball, or just everything, Shintarou was amazing at it. Albeit, it took practice  hours upon hours- but Shintarou always ended up amazing at it in the end.

Seijuurou isn’t exactly sure why this is where his mind goes when Shintarou closed his eyes, waiting, but it’s not a thought that he is adverse to stopping. Seijuurou put the blindfold back on and lifts the crop up, placing a series of small taps on the inside of Shintarou’s thigh.

Midorima’s thighs are burning up, sparks floating through his body. He’s vaguely aware that Akashi is tapping the crop on his skin but it feels too  _ strong _ . For something that small. He needs something bigger…

Seijuurou smiled slightly as Shintarou let out a low moan, shuddering as he hit the crop hard to the back of Shintarou’s back. The lewd sound that came out of Shintarou’s mouth was nearly a scream, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Keep on counting.” Akashi commanded.

“Fifty-two.” Midorima gasped out, “Fifty-three. Ni-ah-Fifty Four. Mmn...Fifty Five...Fifty- _ aahh _ -six. Fifty six.”

Seijuurou put down the crop after Shintarou’s stumble, letting his hands trace over all the red areas on his lover’s body, easing slight moans out of the taller male’s mouth.

“Tell me what you feel.” The words ran their way down Midorima’s spine, opening his mouth and spilling out all the words on his mind.

“I’m burning up.” Midorima let out a pant as Akashi removed the blindfold, still squeezing his eyes closed, “Every part of my body feels like it’s going to turn me into dust. I-I can’t think through this fire.” Midorima stumbled forwards as Akashi unhooked him from the chain and got rid of the handcuffs, throwing them on the ground, “Every touch is burning me up.”

Shintarou still had his eyes screwed shut, words spewing from his mouth as Seijuurou reached over to their bedside drawer, grabbing for their lube. Seijuurou was already hard, leaking globs of precome. Shintarou on the other hand, looked like he was ready to start dripping a steady stream of precome, so turned on that his abdomen seemed to be leaking.

Midorima gasped as one of Akashi’s lubed fingers enter him, slowly coming back to his senses though he still felt like an inferno was burning him up from the inside.

Shintarou let out a nameless moan, toes curling as Seijuurou stroked his prostate, though the smallest touch in that area could have undoubtedly insane, Seijuurou made sure that his lover couldn’t think straight, even pushing back against his finger, so unlike himself that it made Seijuurou smile.

Midorima’s eyes rolled as Akashi nudged another finger inside, pumping them in and out, making sure to stroke his walls, leaving him a mess as Akashi scissored his fingers, stretching his insides.

“Ah…” The moan flew from Midorima’s mouth before he had the chance to stop it, loud and lyrical as Akashi inserted a third finger, the taller male’s hands grasping bed sheets so tightly that Midorima was sure that his knuckles were turning right from the lack of oxygen, though that problem existed in three places, his fingers, his head, and his heart. His analytical mind wasn’t whirring, his heart beating so loud that he could feel the blood pulsing in his body.

“What do you feel Shintarou?”

“Good. It’s-  _ Ah _ \- so good.” Shintarou’s voice trailed into a moan as Seijuurou hit his prostate on the last word, sending his lover into new heights of pleasure as his back arched, green haired tangling itself as Shintarou threw his head from side to side.

“Are you ready Shintarou?” Midorima nodded, vaguely aware of what Akashi was doing at this point- oh but he was surely aware as Akashi sunk into him, inch by inch. For a second, Midorima was completely relaxed, quaking limbs falling to the bed for a second, eyes slipping closed.

That was until Akashi moved so that that Midorima felt like he had just been impaled.

Shintarou’s eyes flew open, wide with surprise as Seijuurou plunged into him, grabbing the taller male’s hips so that Seijuurou could grind into him, pressing against his prostate.

“Seijuurou!” Shintarou’s nails clutched at Seijuurou’s shoulders, pulling him in closer so Seijuurou could roll his hips against Shintarou’s easily.

Midorima’s head lolled back as Akashi hit his prostate again, mind overtaken by a buzz which threaten to derail any train of thought Midorima seemed to make, obliterating it in seconds. He rolled his hips up, so that he could meet Akashi’s thrusts, his lovers name flowing from his lips easily.

_ There _ . Seijuurou, though to himself, triumphant, as Shintarou’s body went taut, arching up as he came, thick white ropes of cum landing on his stomach. Though, he wasn’t too far behind and ended up cumming when Shintarou tightened around him, almost like a vice. Seijuurou bit his lip so hard that he was worried that he drew blood as he came, his cum filling up Shintarou’s insides, marking him.

Midorima sighed when Akashi moved away from him, still sensitive and he couldn’t claim that he could spell a single word at the moment. He whimpered as he felt Akashi’s cum leaking out of him, sliding down his thighs. He gathered all his strength that he had remaining and stood up, looking for his lover only to find that Akashi was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, hand outstretched.

Seijuurou nearly laughed as Shintarou stood up on wobbly foot, so prideful that he wasn’t going to ask for help of comment on the cum which dirtied him inside and out.

Though that could be investigated in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with pairing, prompts, or kinks that you'd like to see!


	18. A Night of Fulfilled Needs [AoMido]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnonE on A Lot of Nights 33 days ago  
> I just found your story, and I am really enjoying your work thus far! I’m looking forward to your Oct fic next month as well! If you were still accepting pairings and kink ideas I had two. But one is f/m and if that pairing is not to your writing style I understand and feel free to ignore it.
> 
> My first request is for Aomine/Mido. Rimming with some edge play ending with some good old hardcore smut with bottom Mido please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my good sir for the prompt- once I can slip back into my regular schedule, then I'll make my way to your second request!
> 
> Also, this is a day before when I would normally update, but then again, I have been basically sitting on my ass for a week so...here you go!
> 
> (Whoops. As of the ninth of Nov. this chapter is actually complete.)

“Nghh…” Midorima shifted his weight as best he could, insides sucking Aomine’s finger in deep as Aomine searched for the taller male’s prostate. The pleasure ran through Midorima in waves, knocking out all of his rationale.

“Were you trying to say something babe?” Aomine teased as his lone finger slowly stretched Midorima out, a long moan escaping out of Midorima’s mouth as Aomine’s fingers grazed his prostate, “I didn’t understand you.”

“ _Daiki._ ” Midorima gasped out, his whole body shuddering and Aomine would swear the whole bed was shaking as well- or maybe it was the way his body was thrashing from side to side, “ _Please_ .” Midorima pleaded as he toes curled. Aomine smirked at Midorima through long legs which were currently locked behind his head, “ _Please Daiki_ .” Midorima’s mouth fell open, every syllable punctuated by a moan, “ _Oh...I’m going-_ ” Aomine smirked and cut Midorima’s orgasm short as he pulled his finger out.

Midorima glared at the shorter male, wondering why he had just done that. And he was so close as well…. Midorima’s lusty green eyes, devoid of their usual barrier, were glaring at him, even though he hadn’t made another sound. Aomine changed that when he plunged two lubed fingers into Midorima, which the taller male clenched down instinctively, sucking Aomine in even deeper.

“Look at you.” Aomine commented as he climbed up Midorima’s body, mouth curling up into a smirk as he kept his two fingers moving, “You want to get off so much that you’re willing to fuck yourself on my fingers.” Midorima whimpered as Aomine’s fingers brushed against his prostate. His head lolled back, exposing the taut muscles of his neck.

“You need to take a look at yourself.” Aomine taunted as he lapped at Midorima’s collarbone, relishing every shudder, “You’re so _needy_ that you’re so ready to take my cock. How long has it been huh?” Aomine bit Midorima’s neck harshly and his breath hitched, “A few minutes? _Slut_.” Midorima threw his head back and his back arched as Aomine hit his prostate before he scissored his fingers, stretching his insides, “Look at you. So turned on by just two fingers inside of you.

Aomine’s other hand drifted over Midorima’s cock, while was steading leaking precome all over his stomach. Aomine himself wasn’t much better off, but he could deal with himself later. Midorima needed to be dealt with right now.

Aomine winced as nails dug into his shoulder blades, digging in deep. Midorima wasn’t sure that he could articulate words correctly as long as Aomine’s finger was inside him, poking and prodding, a cruel punishment, the greatest reward. Aomine noted when Midorima’s thighs began to shake nearly uncontrollable, both legs thrown over his shoulder.

“Not yet.” Aomine whispered into Midorima’s ear as he pulled his fingers out, denying Midorima his orgasm. Midorima couldn’t stop the whine that fell out of his mouth, or the way that he nearly stopped breathing when he _saw_ the desire in Aomine’s eyes deepen.

“Daiki...please.” Midorima pleaded, voice nearly silent as Aomine grabbed his chin and tilted it until their eyes met. He nearly melted into the bed as Aomine’s lips pressed against his, slipping his tongue into Midorima’s mouth without any resistance.

As Aomine moved forwards, he was nearly bending Midorima in half, pushing his legs up until he was almost bent in half. The back of his thighs burned, but it only accentuated the sweet rush of pleasure that ran through Midorima as Aomine’s cock brushed against his.

Aomine pulled back with a smirk, an idea twinkling in his eyes, “How about,” Midorima shot Aomine a weak glare which he brushed off, “you blow me, then I’ll have a,” Aomine lowered his voice until there was clearly a strong dominant voice ringing through the air, “ _special surprise_ for you.” Midorima shuddered as Aomine’s voice seemed to reverberate through his whole body as he slowly shifted until he was lying on his stomach.

Midorima looked dazed, eyes wide and unfocused, small tears appearing at the edges of his eyes. Midorima raised his hand up to wipe the tears away as he crawled towards Aomine, who was sitting on the bed with his legs spread out.

Aomine groaned as Midorima lapped at the head of his cock, his tongue flickering out for a second. He put his hand on Midorima’s head as the taller male began licking his cock from base to head, before going back again and doing at all over.

Midorima was working on autopilot, almost overwhelmed by the purely masculine scent that Aomine excreted. He lapped up the precome that dripped down Aomine’s cock, the clear liquid pooling on his tongue.

“Shintarou.” Aomine groaned and a mix of both satisfaction, arrogance, and want shot through Midorima. He let out a small moan as he separated himself from Aomine’s cock for a second as his hand jerked Aomine off. He took a deep breath as he moved forwards, simultaneously taking Aomine’s cock into his mouth and rubbing his own cock again the bedsheets.

Midorima let out a moan as he sank down, tongue working around the leaking muscle in his mouth. His teeth scraped against it, and the hand Aomine had on his head tightened, until he was pulling at the green hair on his head.

Midorima would have smirked if he didn’t have bigger- _literally_ \- things to think about. He pulled his head back, Aomine’s cock leaving his mouth with a soft pop. Midorima took a second to breathe in before he used his hand to line up Aomine’s cock and sank down again, engulfing his cock with his mouth.

Aomine threw his head back as Midorima sank down again, the taller male’s hips moving seemingly unconsciously, rubbing his cock against the bedsheets, moans filling his mouth along with Aomine’s cock.

“T-Touch you-yourself.” Aomine commanded. Midorima paused for a second, either considering what Aomine just said, or unwillingly to do it because he shifted, one hand moving to his chest, while his other hand moved lower. Aomine groaned as Midorima let out a moan, mouth falling open as Aomine’s cock fell out of his mouth.

It took Midorima a second to realize, but at that point, Aomine was already moving, taking the hand that was previous jerking him off and placing it on his own cock, using his hand to guide Midorima back onto his cock, groaning as Midorima sank down again.

Aomine was in control this time, forcing Midorima down on his cock. The green haired male didn’t make any protests, just opened his mouth wider until he was deepthroating Aomine’s cock. Aomine let his head loll back as Midorima’s free hand began playing with his balls, his tongue moving furiously around the cock in his mouth.

Midorima’s mind was hazy with pleasure and the scent of Aomine. He pulled up due to lack of air for only a second before he sunk back down, as far as he could within choking himself, even while he suppressed his gag reflex. One of his hands was playing with his nipple and it burned sweetly as he ground down into the bedsheets.

Midorima knew when Aomine was cumming when the hand in his hair tightened its hold until it was almost painful, followed by Aomine’s cock twitching heavily in his mouth. He pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth despite Aomine’s hand pushing him down. He used both hands, circled his lips around Aomine’s cock, and grazed his teeth along the underside as Aomine’s hips jerked up, cumming. He held his position, letting Aomine’s head rest on his tongue, his hot cum falling into his mouth, not a drop missing its target.

“God…” Midorima murmured as Aomine came back to his senses, just in time to see Midorima swallow. Midorima had moved until he was kneeling, sitting back on his heels as he smirked at Aomine, licking his lips. Aomine smirked back and leaned forward to drag his thumb over Midorima’s lips. His breath hitched for a second as Aomine’s hands traveled up his thighs, visibly losing his train of thought.

He let a heady breath out as Aomine’s mouth approached his, spreading his lips open willingly as Aomine’s tongue slid into his mouth. Midorima latched his arms around Aomine’s neck, pulling them close as his fingers danced on his thighs. He sighed into Aomine’s mouth until he remembered something, breaking the kiss, “You said-”

“I know what I said, _slut_.” Midorima shivered at the name, before Aomine pushed him backwards into the bed, “Just relax.” An exasperated, needy moan fell out of Midorima’s mouth when Aomine sunk his finger into him, the pressure all to familiar as Aomine pistoned his finger in and out, Midorima’s hands scrambling for purchase.

Aomine smirked as he lapped at the inside of Midorima’s thigh, the tall male throwing his head back and let a low moan come out of his mouth. He slowly made his way up, kissing and biting until he was just about to reach Midorima’s crotch, slowing his movements as he got farther up, until his finger was just about still inside of Midorima.

“Daiki…?” Midorima asked as he rolled his eyes, looking down at Aomine, his eyes rolling back as Aomine bit the inside of his thigh. Every touch was almost painfully sensitive and he really needed to cum lest he go insane.

“I’ve got you.” Aomine answered cryptically before Midorima let his tongue graze his asshole. He threw his head back on instinct, his hips jerking upwards as a broken moan came out of his mouth without any resistance.

“ _Please_.” Midorima begged as he rolled his hips again, Aomine’s tongue slipping over the already over sensitive patch of skin. Aomine grabbed Midorima’s thighs, holding his hips down and keeping him from bucking up, “A-ah!” Aomine tongue slid into him, hard and fast, as his hand pumped Midorima’s cock.

Since he was only working with his tongue, he couldn’t enter Midorima much, but that didn’t seem to be a fact that the other male minded as he rolled his hips without abandon. Aomine smirked as he picked up the pace, both with his hand and his tongue as Midorima became a mess underneath him.

Midorima’s moans were intoxicating as the taller male thrashed around, wordless pleas leaving his mouth which Aomine heard perfectly fine, going deeper, harder, faster.

“Ah..oaah.. _close_ ! _Ah...close..Daiki..please._ ” Midorima squealed as his thighs began to shake so hard that Aomine could barely hold them down. Aomine used his other hand to press down on Midorima’s asshole and Midorima convulsed, toes curling, eyes rolling back, back arching, but before he could come, Aomine pulled back and his wrapped his fingers around the base of Midorima’s cock.

Midorima convulsed once, so close to falling over the edge, a wordless cry falling out of his mouth as he laid back down.

Then Midorima turned his head to snap at Aomine because he was just about ready to break.

“Aomine!” He snapped harshly, glaring at his lover. Aomine laughed.

“What?” Aomine asked, letting go of his cock in favor of climbing up Midorima’s body, slowly making his way up, “Is there something wrong?” Midorima shuddered, pointedly ignoring Aomine’s eyes and his hands grazed Midorima legs, crotch, stomach, “Are you so,” Aomine flashed his hand down to wrap one hand around Midorima’s cock, a low groan coming out of the other’s mouth, “horny that you’ll come with just a few _touches_.” Aomine hissed into Midorima’s ear, “I wonder how much it will take before I push you over the edge?”

Midorima shuddered as Aomine continued, his eyes sliding shut as Aomine started jerking him off, sending pleasure throughout his whole body, “You want more, don’t you?” Midorima opened his mouth as Aomine nudged his finger against his lips, sliding into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue, “You want to be fucked so hard that you can’t walk straight in the morning.”

Midorima jerked upward as the hand that was previously jerking him off moved, but a loud moan came out of his mouth despite the fingers resting there when Aomine’s fingers stroked his entrance before they slipped into him.

“You wanted to cum so many times that you can’t think straight.” Aomine growled as Midorima arched off of the bed, emerald eyes flying wide opened as Aomine stroked his prostate with two fingers, “You want to be so full of me that you can’t feel anything else.” Midorima’s head lolled backward as Aomine scissored his fingers, and Aomine could feel the buildup of saliva around his fingers. The taller male’s breathing became erratic again, and his thighs began to shake, overwhelmed by just a few ministrations.

“Or, do you want to be left alone, like you said earlier?” Aomine asked sardonically as he stopped his ministrations, slipping his fingers out of Midorima to wrap them around the base of his cock again, denying his orgasm, yet again. Aomine had slowly removed his fingers from Midorima’s mouth as well so that he could speak properly, though it wasn’t needed as another wordless whine fell out of Midorima’s mouth, but it wasn’t accompanied by a snap this time.

Only a plea.

“ _Please_ . _Daiki_.” Midorima begged, knowing that he was revealing everything that he was feeling, the want, the lust, the need- everything.

“What do you need to say?” Aomine teased, a cadence accompanying every word as he dragged his thumb over Midorima’s bottom lip.

“Daiki, _please fuck me_ .” Midorima pleaded, staring right into deep blue eyes as he shivered under the intense stare Aomine was giving him, “ _Please-_ hnng!” Midorima eyes rolled back for a second as Aomine’s finger grazed his entrance, so sensitive that every near touch sent shudders running through him.

Aomine quickly stretched over to their drawer and extracted the lube, spilling some on his hands as Midorima watched his every movement, hazy emerald eyes watching attentively as Aomine rubbed the lube all over his hard cock, licking his lips as he looked down at Midorima.

“Hands and knees.” Aomine commanded and Midorima obeyed without a second thought, willingly moving.

“Ah...ahh…” His head rolled forwards as one of Aomine’s fingers entered him, the knowledge that he was finally going to be able to cum just making everything sweeter. When a second finger entered him, a loud moan came out of his mouth as he rocked his hips back, arms shaking heavily, “Fuck!” He growled as Aomine eased a third finger inside of him, his eyes rolling back into his head, “Ah...Daiki... _fu-_ faster.” Aomine scissored his fingers inside of Midorima, a squelch heard clearly in the air.

Aomine let out a chuckle as he did so, watching how Midorima’s hands clutched at the sheets as he tortured him. He positioned himself slowly before he swung into Midorima, inch by inch, groaning as he was finally enveloped by Midorima’s heat. However, his first thrust led to Midorima’s arms failing, sending him face down onto the bed. Aomine waited patiently as Midorima tried to right himself, though it was hard with Midorima clenching down on him randomly every few seconds.

“You okay?” Aomine asked sweetly as half of his fingers danced onto the base of Midorima’s spine as he slowly righted himself.

“F-Fine.” Midorima stuttered, “Just, m-move.” Aomine slid out then back in and Midorima’s arms collapsed again.

“Are you s-sure?” Aomine began to ask, but he stuttered as Midorima rolled his hips back, face firmly facing forwards. Aomine complied with Midorima’s wishes and began moving again, although his thrusts were slow and shallow, making every single second excruciating for the male underneath him.

And it was, because Midorima had been waiting so long for _this_. He groaned into the pillows, hands just about limp as he rolled his hips back, but Aomine seemed to pull back as well, making sure that the stayed nearly empty, every thrust leaving him wanting more. He could tell that Aomine could hardly stand it, his hips almost hurt from how hard Aomine was holding them.

“Harder...please…” Midorima pleaded, although his voice was muffled into the bed, as he rocked his hips back into Aomine, much faster than Aomine was thrusting in, “ _Daiki_ …” Midorima moaned nearly reverently as Aomine increased the pace just a tiny bit. Midorima clenched down hard when Aomine grazed his prostate, a loud grunt coming out of Aomine’s mouth.

Aomine smirked above him as he tightened his hold on Midorima’s hips. _Time to surprise him_. He thought as his next thrust went as deep as he could before he was doing it again. And again. And again.

It took Midorima’s mind a second to catch up to what his body was feeling.

“ _Daiki...oh...fuck..don’t...don’t…_ ” Midorima babbled as Aomine grabbed his arms and forced them back in a way that would have been painful if he wasn’t overcome with pleasure. Every thrust was hitting his prostate, either a loud moan or a nonsensical babble falling out of Midorima’s mouth.

Aomine relished in the sound of skin slapping against skin that filled up their home, along with a hearty helping of Midorima’s moans of pleasure and his own low grunts and groans.

“ _Close_ . _..I’m so clo-ose_ .” Midorima nearly sang as he clenched down on Aomine, nearly sending him flying over the edge, “ _Oh god-gonna cum_ .” Midorima just about squealed out, lost in pleasure, “ _Going to- mmmaahh_!” Midorima’s thighs had begun to shake again, and Aomine didn’t know that his legs were going to support him for much longer.

They finally collapsed when Aomine wrapped his fingers around the base of Midorima’s cock, stopping his orgasm as he kept on driving into Midorima, never overloading his senses.

“Daiki! Please. God, _please_ let me cum.” Midorima cried out nearly deliriously, as he clenched down on Aomine’s cock as he hit Midorima’s prostate. Midorima felt Aomine’s cock twitch inside of him as the hold on his hips tightened, and the man over him groaned as he came.

“ _Daiki_ .” Midorima gasped out as he felt Aomine cum inside of him, the hot liquid filling him up, denied exit by Aomine’s cock that was still inside of him. It leaked out of him as Aomine pulled him slowly, everything sending spikes of pleasure through him that were so overwhelming, but he couldn’t _cum_.

“That was nice.” Aomine sighed heavily as he let go, letting Midorima’s whole body fall onto the bed, “I didn’t know that you could scream that loud.” He laid back on the bed, arms positioned behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

Midorima seethed silently, not willing to say a word to Aomine as he squirmed on the sheets, still way too close to cumming. Aomine cracked a deep blue eye to look at him before a low rumble came out of his mouth.

“I am still right here.” He lowered his eyes seductively, “Perfect condition for fucking.”

Midorima opened his mouth as he flipped around so that he was lying on his back, most likely to deny that, but Aomine interrupted him before he could say a word.

“Or I can just leave you here and let you play with one of your toys-” Midorima had flushed at that, emerald eyes pointedly directed away from Aomine, “- I know that they’re there Midorima, we share the same room.” Midorima had flushed at the sex toy comment, but _honestly_ they share all of their possessions. It wasn’t like Aomine was never going to find it.

“Fine.” Midorima answered, and Aomine could tell that he was going for a snap but it ended up sounding more like a needy sigh. Midorima crawled forwards until his knees were on either side of Aomine’s hips, before reaching a pale hand down to position Aomine’s cock until it was right on the edge of Midorima’s asshole.

Aomine’s gaze sharpened and his eyes scrolled up and down Midorima’s body. From his reddened skin, to the way that his thighs were still sticky with his cum, to the way that his bitten lips were falling open, and finally, to the indignant look in his emerald eyes.

Wait.

“Could you not stare at me?” Midorima snapped at Aomine, eyebrows furrowing.

“Go on. I’m watching.” Aomine replied smartly. Midorima gave him one last glare before he sank down onto Aomine’s cock, nearly impaling himself. He whimpered as he sank down completely, Aomine felt so  _ big  _ and he felt like he almost couldn’t handle it because it felt like his brain was shutting itself down to try and adjust to the pleasure running through his system.

“ _ Fuck _ …” Midorima muttered on reflex before he fell forwards for a second, catching himself on shaking arms which he planted on either side of Aomine’s head. Midorima squeezed his eyes shut as he began to move, focusing solely on the pleasure.

“ _ Ah- Daiki...fuck _ …!” Midorima cried out as his limbs shook on either side of Aomine’s head as he lifted his hips and drove into Midorima, “ _ D-Daiki...f-fuck! _ ” Midorima cried out again between moans as Aomine grabbed his hips and began grinding into him, now in control in how he was moving.

“ _ Yes... _ fuck… _ h-harder _ … _! _ ” Midorima squealed out before all of the air was driven out of him as Aomine hit his prostate directly, sending an unbelievable rush of pleasure through him _ ,  _ “ _ A-ahn! Th-there! Ooh- Daiki! _ ” Midorima’s eyes flickered open as he was hit by a rush of pleasure again, nearly succumbing to it. He leaned forwards as his arms shook.

Aomine connected their lips, Midorima’s just falling open without any reluctance. The blue haired male groaned as Midorima’s suddenly tightened like a vice, cumming inside him for the second time as Midorima finally came, shaking as his back went taut. 

Midorima’s weight was suddenly on top of him, the green haired male too exhausted to get up for a few moments.

When Midorima opened his eyes after his orgasm, everything was still pleasantly hazy. He felt Aomine twitch inside of him and slowly rose up until Aomine’s cock was out of him before he fell forwards into Aomine’s chest- also into a poll of his cum, but he decided that the second thing would be better dealt with later.

“How’s that?” Aomine teased after they had cleaned up, “I didn’t think that you could scream that loud?”

“May I remind you that you denied my orgasm three times?” Midorima snapped, Aomine’s arms around his waist, “I can safely say that it was warranted.”

“Fine. Fine. But at least you’re not working on that dumb project anymore.”

“You do know that I still need to get that done, right?”

“Just go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be like AnonE and get your pairing and kinks written for you! Just comment with a prompt and I'll get it down as fast as I can!


	19. A Night of Reversed Roles [MomoMido]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that was requested by AnonE a while ago- sorry for the long wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, it's a sad day when you choose urban dictionary as your first source. Also, a source that they CITED on wikipedia was Dan Savage...and the quote was "he believes all men should try pegging at least once, as it may introduce them to a new enjoyable sexual activity and illuminate them to the receiver's perspective in sex."
> 
> And if that wasn't enough for you to burst out laughing they have a "Instructional materials" section which highlights family favorites like "Bend Over Boyfriend" ,an 'instructional pegging video' (ahem, porn) named "Tristan Taormino's Expert Guide to Anal Pleasure for Men", and a podcast with over 166 episodes named "Pegging Paradise". 
> 
> This is only two websites, but I want to laugh so hard that I'm going to cry.
> 
> _How Common Is Pegging?_  
>  There are not any reliable statistics on how many people engage in pegging or whether or not it’s become a more popular sexual activity _https://www.liveabout.com/what-is-pegging-2982397_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _I'm going to die here._  
>   
> 
> __  
> _"The Ultimate Guide To Pegging Your Boyfriend_  
>  __  
>  _By GIGI ENGLE_  
>  Published On 09/30/2016  
> @GigiEngle"
> 
>    
>  __  
>  __  
>  _THE ULTIMATE GUIDE. IT'S BARELY FIVE PARAGRAPHS ___  
>   
>  __  
>  __  
>  __  
>  _I'm going to die laughing. What a way to go._  
>   
>   
>  Why on Earth does YouTube have instructional videos on pegging where they show the dildo? One even has over a million views...

AnonE :f/m is Momo/Mido kink is pegging.

Midorima wasn’t sure that Momoi believed him when he said that it was going to be fine, that he could handle it. Then again, he hadn’t expected her to bring up something like this, even though her eyes were determined when she asked, her face was flushed pink, yet he could tell that her mind was moving, analyzing him, predicting what he would answer, and thinking what to do next.

“Satsuki…” Midorima sighed as he grasped Momoi’s smaller hands and held them in his own, “I’m going to be fine. I can handle it. I trust you.” Momoi let out another sigh- this time of relief- and Midorima’s eyebrows lifted.

“Did you already have this prepared?”

“What Shin-rin?” Momoi put a sweet smile on her face, “I wanted to be prepared?”

“You don’t seem all too sure about this.” Midorima noted dryly.

“Hey!” Momoi squealed, thrusting her finger into Midorima’s face accusedly, “Just kiss me you-” But Midorima had already rolled his eyes and locked his arms around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss.

When they had first starting dating kissing was...a difficulty to say that  _ very  _ least. They were 34 centimeters apart, so that erased all possibilities for stolen kisses, so they had to improvise quite a lot. When they were on the bed, as they were, with Midorima’s legs splayed a certain way, it was manageable. They let their lips meet easily, and the kissed was closed mouth and sensual. Neither of them were pushing, just let the kiss continue.

Before Midorima could change their position, Momoi had leaned forwards and trapped his waist between her thighs. Before Midorima could break the kiss to give her a questioning glance, she was already pushing him back into the bed.

“Was that truly necessary?” Midorima asked after Momoi broke the kiss, sitting back on his thighs. Momoi smiled as her deft fingers began to work with the buttons of his shirt, each on making a soft pop as she revealed more and more of his chest.

“Of course.” Momoi teased, eyes shining as she removed all of his buttons, splaying her hands on his chest. She leaned forwards and kissed him suddenly, effectively short circuiting Midorima’s head for a second, “Or else I wouldn’t have been able to do that.”

Midorima rolled his eyes in response to her antics. Instead of talking, he instead thought, his mind going down into a rabbit hole that...Midorima shook his head suddenly, focusing back on the woman that was above him, staring down at him.

“What were you thinking just then?” Midorima reddened even further under Momoi’s inquisitive gaze, “Stop thinking.” Momoi commanded as she tugged at Midorima’s collar, getting his attention back easily, “You’re  _ always  _ thinking.”

Midorima scoffed as he moved his hands up, and began to unbutton Momoi’s top, “Coming from you, that means nothing.” It is true however, both ways. Midorima was always thinking, but Momoi was the same. Sometimes, when they would be having dinner together, they wouldn’t be doing much other than thinking, their own kind of intimacy that they shared until one of them noticed that they were ignoring each other and they laughed it off.

“Fine. Fine.” Momoi waved Midorima’s accusation away as she arched her back and shrugged off the rest of her shirt, flinging it somewhere in the room, revealing a pink lacy bra. Midorima raised his eyebrows as he raised his hands as his fingers danced over Momoi’s spine, earning himself a shiver.

“Whaat?” Momoi smirked down at him, “It’s a special occasion.” She arched her chest towards him, “Might as well go all out?”

Wow. Was what Midorima was about to say before Momoi leaned in and kissed his neck, before slowly becoming more aggressive and giving him a hickey. A low groan escaped his mouth as Momoi began making more. He had the forethought to unhook her bra, letting it fall off of her. After he tossed it to the side, he reached up and began to fondle Momoi’s breasts.

They were soft in his hands and fit perfectly. He was able to move them easily, pinching her nipples easily between two fingers, making small moans slip out of his mouth as their bottom halves slid together.

“Not...fair Shin-rin.” Momoi huffed out between soft moans. Midorima didn’t even bother to slow down, “Then let me do  _ this _ .” Midorima shuddered as Momoi bit the area right below his ear, right at one of his sensitive spots- and she  _ knew  _ that.

“You’re...calling me unfair?” Midorima asked, breathless, as he kept on fondling Momoi’s breasts, reveling in the way that she squirmed every time that he squeezed particularly hard, sometimes even pinching when he could get his mind in a line.

“Of course- Shin-rin!” Momoi chirped before she suddenly pulled away from Midorima, sitting back on her heels, “Shouldn’t we get this party on the road?” She swayed her hips temptingly, and Midorima tried to keep himself under control.

“Sounds good.” Midorima said, as confident as he could make it, but he was sure that his voice betrayed some of his eagerness. He relaxed onto the bed as Momoi strolled over to their bedside drawer. Hips swaying as the skirt that laid halfway down his thigh swished along as well.

He let his eyes close for a second as he heard Momoi open and close the drawer, after a few seconds when she got something out of it. 

“Shintarou?” Midorima cracked his eyes open to look at Momoi in response to her worried tone.

“What Satsuki?” Midorima used her first name as well, just about to roll over to look at her, “Don’t worry, just preparing myself.”

“Good.” Momoi huffed, “Don’t scare me like that!” Midorima was just about to respond, but he was stopped short by Momoi’s weight settling onto him as she slid onto him, “You like this?” Momoi said suspiciously as she leaned back, rubbing her ass against Midorima’s cock, which was standing up to attention.

Midorima felt the blush rising- all the way from his neck to her cheeks.

“Get out with it.” Midorima snapped.

“Fine, fine.” Midorima grunted as Momoi moved lowered, placing herself between his thighs before she pulled them farther apart. The stretch felt strange, but Midorima just rolled with it.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Momoi warned. Midorima nodded and looked straight up as to not stare at the beautiful woman between his legs, about to sink her fingers, then a dildo into-

“T-That feels…” Midorima gasped as he felt one of Momoi’s fingers enter him, stretching him from the inside, “Strange…?”

“Does it hurt?” Momoi asked, straightforward.

“No.”

“Good.” Momoi replied simply. Midorima squirmed again as Momoi pulled her finger out smoothly, the lube on her fingers making a squelching noise as she pushed her finger back in.

Midorima let in a heady breath, hands curling into their bed as a pleasure slowly rose in his body. It did truly feel strange, it felt oddly tight down there, though it was also just edging on pleasure, almost as if-

“Ampf!” Midorima moved to slap his hands over his mouth so that the  _ lewd  _ moan couldn’t be mulled over too much- by him at least. 

Momoi latched onto it.

“Did I get it?” Momoi asked, her voice getting higher with excitement.

“...Higher…” Midorima agreed, still casting his eyes to the ceiling, trying his best to not squirm out of the way.

“Got it!”

“ _ Ah-ha _ ... _ the-there! _ ” Midorima’s back arched as an unbelievable wave of pleasure that crashed him, squeezing all of the air out of his lungs as his eyes rolled back for a second.

“Adding another one.” Momoi warned. Midorima silently grabbed a pillow and tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

“Go ahead.”

And those words lead to a specific order of events that led to Midorima on his back, clutching a pillow as if his life depended on it, as two of Momoi’s fingers thrust inside of him, sending sparks of pleasure through the back of Midorima’s mind.

“God... _ Sats- Satsuki _ …” Midorima’s breaths were coming out in gasps as his back began to arch and his toes curled as well, “It’s good-  _ really _ \- really good.”

“Ready?” Momoi asked, curling her fingers to hit Midorima’s prostate again, before stroking it. Midorima could only nod in response, lest he just spit out moans instead of words. He knew that Momoi had been stockpiling his every response. Now it was time to put that all to work.

Midorima shuddered as Momoi pulled her fingers out. He sat up as she reached over to their bedside drawer, dropped the rest of her clothes onto the ground, and slipped on the strapon, the elastic stretching to fit her full figure. He shivered as Momoi fell back onto the bed, falling backwards as Momoi placed herself above him.

“Say if it hurts…” Momoi murmured before Midorima felt the dildo entering him. At first, it felt foreign, and he wrapped his legs around Momoi’s hips to stop her from moving for a second.

“Give me a moment.” Midorima said, breathless, “You can move now.” He said next, giving his lover an encouraging smile. Which was quickly blown off his face as Momoi entered him finally, giving him a full feeling that he hadn’t ever truly known before.

He let out a breathy sigh as Momoi’s hands dug into his hips, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“I’m gonna-” Momoi stopped speaking, though her eyes continued to watch Midorima’s body intently, “I’m going to start slow. Okay?” Midorima nodded, his head lolling back as Momoi exited him slowly, only to go back in at the exact same pace.

Midorima’s mouth fell open, pants filling the air as Momoi hit his prostate, sparks of pleasure flying through his brain, “Hnng…” Midorima’s eyes rolled back into his head as Momoi did it  _ again _ , already noticing a quite obvious pattern.

“It’s right there isn’t it?” Momoi asked as she changed her whole position so that she could go deeper, but her thrusts kept the same pace, “Your prost-prostate right? Did I find it again?”

Midorima had just enough time to moan out a yes before his hands were curling into the bed as Momoi picked up the pace, every thrust hitting his prostate.

It sounded  _ filthy _ . With every thrust there was a lewd squelch, and that compiled with Midorima’s moans and Momoi’s grunts, every sound just showed the absolute insanity that came with doing this.

Not that Midorima could say he minded with a dildo inside of him, making him squirm.

“S-Satsuki!” He cried out as Momoi picked up the pace again, her hand furiously jerking him off as he began to roll his hips in time with her thrusts. Every thrust hit his prostate, and it wasn’t long before he was tumbling over the edge, eyes fluttering closed and back arching as he came, spurting come over both Momoi’s hands and his stomach.

As he took a few seconds to recover, Momoi pulled out, landing next to him heavily.

“You still haven’t come yet, right?” Midorima asked fuzzily as he rolled over to look at her.

“Nope.” Momoi said, smirking.


	20. A Night of A Manipulative Asshole [HanaHai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystacle: Hanamiya x haizaki  
> a passionate fight for the control between Hanamiya and haizaki ( and that they are not just ass plan for each other but a serious spicy relationship between 2 bad boy lover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mystacle, for the prompt!

For Haizaki, it was always bait, hook, and line. Easy fishing, even easier than laying out a web for someone to walk right into. Hanamiya sat down leisurely, and crossed his hands behind his head, waiting for the explosive reaction that he knew was coming.

“ _ Like hell _ !” Haizaki snapped, clenching his fists while crossing his arms over his chest, making his already tight shirt even tighter on all of his curves and hard lines that Hanamiya had an upclose shot of, “There is  _ no way  _ that I’m doing that!” Haizaki must have seen the look in Hanamiya eyes, as he tried to scramble away- but too slow because Hanamiya was able to wrap his arms around Haizaki’s waist without even getting up from his chair.

“Why not?” Hanamiya smirked as he pulled Haizaki back first towards him, his lover squirming all the while. Hanamiya curled forwards and sank his teeth into the skin on Haizaki’s shoulder- hard just like he knew his boyfriend liked it. Haizaki startled for a second, before he quickly settled down, trying to hide his surprise.

“Because  _ I’m  _ taller that’s why!” Haizaki snapped as he tried to pry himself out of Hanamiya’s grip, “You are  _ not  _ fucking me!”

_ Not with that attitude _ . Hanamiya chuckled to himself as he snapped his legs up, moving them to easily trap his black haired boyfriend, “Sure…” Hanamiya trailed off, skepticism obvious in his tone, “Turn around.” He commanded curtly as he bit the back of Haizaki’s neck. Haizaki didn’t start this time, but he did acquiesce, turning around slowly.

“Now what?” Haizaki snapped, gray eyes flaring. He was squirming around in Hanamiya’s grip and his position didn’t look comfortable at all, with his legs both hanging off of the side of the couch and bent inwards.

“We make out.” Hanamiya said simply before he meshed their lips together forcefully. Haizaki complied for only a few seconds before he was pushing back, fighting against Hanamiya for control, but the other man was determined to keep control of their situation.

He bit Haizaki’s lower lips, knowing the reaction that he would get, before swiping his tongue against his top lip. Haizaki opened his mouth to grasp, but that was all Hanamiya needed. In just a second, he was pushing Haizaki’s head down and forcing his tongue inside of the other’s mouth.

Haizaki tried to fight against him again, but complied after just a second, bending to Hanamiya’s willed. The black haired male smirked as his fingers danced around Haizaki’s neck, loosening him out. 

Haizaki sighed. Hayamiya knew that he had gotten him then.

“What...are you on board  _ now _ ?’ Hanamiya teased as he sucked hickies onto Haizaki’s skin as soft moans fell from his mouth, “About time.”

“F-Fine.” Haizaki snapped, but his voice quivered, missing the mark of aggression.

“Good.” Hanamiya agreed, moving his hands and unwrapping his legs so that he could grip Haizaki’s waist and pull them closer together, talking against Haizaki’s ear, “This is going to be fun.” Haizaki shuddered.

* * *

 

Hayamiya pushed Haizaki onto the bed. The other male was still grumbling, but it had died to down to a ‘fine, but this better be good’ instead of ‘no’. Hanamiya had him caught in a web that there was no way to get out of. 

Hayamiya tossed Haizaki the bottle of lube. Haizaki glared at him for a few seconds before he finally said one word.

“No.”

“But-”

“Either you’re doing it or I’m topping.” Hayamiya sighed. Apparently these things needed a bit more time.

“Fine.” Hayamiya climbed onto the bed beside Haizaki, and gently pushed him down, “Just relax.” He waited a few seconds as Haizaki slowly relaxed, although he did cover his face with his forearm.

Hanamiya covered his hand in lube, rubbed it around, before he slowly approached Haizaki.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He slowly began to push his finger in, watching Haizaki intensely. Everytime that his face curled up in on itself, he stopped and waited until he relaxed again.

“Wait…” Hanamiya stopped in his tracks as Haizaki spoke, stilling himself completely so that Haizaki could compose himself, sucking in deep breaths as he clenched down on Hanamiya’s finger, “Go.”

Haizaki let out a low moan as Hanamiya began pistoning his finger in and out, before a high pitched squeal came out of his mouth.

“Ampf~”

“Oh, does that feel good?” Hanamiya teased as he curled his fingers to hit Haizaki’s prostate again. Haizaki still had his face covered, though it was flush, red all the way to his neck. His chest was heaving, trying his best to keep himself under control.  _ Taste of your own medicine, huh?  _ Hanamiya thought to himself as he kept on stroking Hazaki’s prostate, “How does it feel,  _ slut _ ?”

“Don’t-ah- _ ah _ ! Fuck…” Haizaki let out another moan as Hayamiya slowly added another finger, “Fuck-you.”

“It’s my turn to do that sweetheart.” Hayamiya purred as he scissored his finger, Hazaki squirmed underneath him, “Just sit back, relax, and cum as hard as you can.”

“-Fucker-” Haizaki managed to choke out. Hanamiya chuckled as he rubbed Haizaki’s prostate again, the taller male’s back arching off of their bed, “Fuck.”

“Tell me if it hurts.” Hanamiya applied more lube to his hand, before pushing in another finger. Hazaki didn’t protest at all as it sunk into him, only letting out more lewd sounds.

“F- _ fuck _ .” Haizaki was completely quiet for a few seconds, as if he condensing his will to ask for something, “Could you...um…”

“What  _ darling _ ?” Hanamiya asked of so nicely as he pressed all three fingers against Haizaki’s prostate, loving how the taller male clenched down.

“Just get your dick in me!” Haizaki snapped quickly. Hayamiya smirked as he pushed Haizaki’s legs up, removing his fingers.

“Was that so hard?” Hanamiya purred as he lubed up his dick, which was leaking small drops of precome, compared to Haizaki’s who was basically dripping a river.

“Shut-  _ ah! _ ” Hanamiya slowly sunk into Haizaki, the taller male’s head falling back as sighs left his mouth, eyes nearly rolling back into his head. The gray haired male was shivered heavily, bead of sweat appearing on his skin.

“Moving.” Hanamiya warned curtly before he grabbed Haizaki’s knees, lifting his legs up into the air. Haizaki opened his mouth- presumably to groan- before Hanamiya thrusted down sharply and a whine came out of his mouth.

“Fu- _ ah _ \-  _ Ah~ _ ” Haizaki was incoherent, arms useless by his sides as he shuddered, every thrust making him clench down around Hanamiya, “Mak-Makoto~ H-Harder!~”

“As you wish.” Hanamiya smirked, though he was panting heavily. He picked up the pace and began driving into Haizaki, the other man compliant as they both came closer to the edge. Haizaki came first, his eyes rolling into his head which was thrown back as his back arched and his legs shook nearly uncontrollably.

Hanamiya was right behind him, a snarl on his face as he growled, pumping come into the taller male.

After that ordeal was over, they both collapsed onto their bed.

“Fucker.” Haizaki snapped, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, subscribe, and kudo, and I'll be seeing y'all next week, with a new, revised version of ASAHF- yeah I shortened it. Figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can send me prompts through ao3 or on my tumblr, https://decasuffrage.tumblr.com/


End file.
